Lingerie Lovers
by HinatasHelper
Summary: Ino has an end of the year close friends get together but one rule...lingerie only. Who's to say what'll happen in a room of hormonal and drunken teenagers who all like each other? We'll see : Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**I feel like it's mandatory that I do a one shot lol because everyone felt the need to do one so I do as well. This is a two-shot with the potential to become a regular story but only if you guys ask me to do it lol. The girl's outfits will be posted on my profile so you know exactly what they look like by the way. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura<strong>_

Ino was getting on my last nerves about this party she's throwing tonight. If she tries to put one more article of clothing on me I am going to choke her and hide her dead body in a trashcan. I'm sure I can hide her in my closet and have Ten-Ten help me dump her in the river when it gets dark outside.

"Sakura do you have to be such a bitch about it? It's my graduation party I want you to show off that amazing body you'd been hiding all year!" she wailed

"No Ino you're having a lingerie party for your friends. Let's not get your intentions twisted. You want to get everyone drunk and see how we react to our crushes" I humphed crossing my arms

"Ok so what it's a lingerie party but you act like random people are going to come! It'll be all our closest friends! I mean come on I even got Ten-Ten and Hinata, HINATA of all people to agree! So you don't really have a choice! And being my best friend you have to come no matter what" she said matter-of-factly

God how I hated Ino sometimes!

"Look I'll be here but I'll pick out my own lingerie damn you!" I laughed tossing a pillow at her

She flew off the bed with the sheer force the pillow hit her in the face with. She came back up with a playful scowl on her face and gave me the finger.

"You promise?" she asked widening her baby blue eyes at me

"Yes. Now may I leave to go and get my outfit?" I asked

"Can I see it before you reveal it?" she asked

"Nope" I laughed

I tackled her back to the floor in a big bear hug and squeezed her tightly laughing the entire time, then released her and grabbed my car keys.

"I'll be back tonight. Text me when everyone starts getting here!" I called as I walked down the steps

I hopped in my red Mustang and peeled off towards the mall. If I was going to show off my body to all the boys in our group than I would need to look sexy!

"_**We're showing all our goods for Sasuke-kun**_" my inner squealed in delight

"No we're not. It's just so that the guys know under all those bulky clothes we were that I'm still sexy and curvy like every other girl" I snapped back

"_**Yeah yeah whatever you say. We both know this is nothing but to get Sasuke's attention**_"

"Whatever!"

"_**That's what I thought**_"

She sat smugly in the back of my mind with her arms crossed and a triumphant look on her face. Oh you think you may have won the battle but I always win the wars! Once I got in Victoria Secret I looked around and suddenly got nervous. There were so many skimpy and sexy outfits I wasn't sure what was appropriate for a party and what were just appropriate for the bedroom. I looked into my mind and found my inner smirking at me.

'_**Yes?**_' she asked slyly

'Help' I squeaked

I didn't know what else to do but to make her help me. She was my sexier side and she understood this crap I wasn't so open about it yet.

'_**That's right you'd better gimme my props. Now let me take over for 5 minutes so I can pick them all out and than you can have control again to try them on. That I won't help you with you should be able to do that on your own'**_ she explained

I nodded and gulped, letting her take control. I sat in the back of my mind and watched her pick up at least 10 different outfits and lead me to the dressing room. Than I wasn't watching anymore I was in the drivers' seat looking at the skimpy outfits completely nervous.

'_**Don't be shy love try one on'**_ she coaxed

I took a deep breath and picked up the first piece trying it on. After about 3 more this was starting to get fun as I admired my body and listened to my inner praise us. After trying them all on only one of them caught my eye and was perfect. This would definitely turn heads. There was no way that they weren't going to admire me tonight. My inner nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

'_**Now to get your hair, nails and make-up done and we are going to**_ rock' she yelled excitedly

_**Sasuke**_

I huffed as I threw some more clothes in my addidas travel bag. I have no idea why I even agreed to this sex party. No matter how Ino tried to sugarcoat it this party was nothing but a sex party. You invite a bunch of teens who are attracted to each other, wearing nothing but underwear, and you've got a fully loaded bar? Nothing but a sex party in disguise. The only reason that I agreed to come was because the dobe begged me to come so he could have some moral support when he finally asked Hinata out. Speaking of the dobe he was whining in my ear as I packed for the weekend.

"You know what teme let's not go. She might not even like me, what if she laughs? Yeah how about we go to the arcade or something instead?" he pleaded backing out

"Hell no. You begged me to go and I'll be damned if you didn't go" I snapped as I wheeled to face him

"But what if she says no?" he whined even louder

"Than you will get the hell over it" I shrugged as I slid my Addidas slides on my feet

He sighed and started to get up to slide his Ugg slippers on his feet. We all were going to the party in our PJs. So we both happened to be shirtless but our bottoms were different. Naruto wore some orange fuzzy pajama pants with a smiling fox face on the front. I was shirtless but had some black fuzzy pajama pants that were white around the waist and had a white line going down the sides with a bunch of quotes written in red ink inside the white lines.

"But teme…..I'm scared" he mumbled

I was about to sigh and punch him in the face until I wheeled to face him only to see him looking like that same 4 year old I met crying on the playground. Naruto was actually scared that Hinata would turn him down and it was eating him up inside. I sighed inwardly and had to play the sympathetic best friend that only Naruto and Sakura was allowed to see. I sat beside him and threw my arm around his shoulder giving him a miniscule, but reassuring smile.

"Don't worry dobe she's not gonna say no. If I know girls the way I think I do Hinata has the hots for you and is probably gonna jump on top of you and rape you" I joked

"Ya think so teme?" he asked hopefully

"Would I lie to you?"

"Depends. If you don't want to eat ramen you would" He grinned widely

"Exactly. Now get your bag so we can go. I don't want Sakura to kill us because we're late"

"Yeah Sakura-chan is getting pretty strong lately. I don't want to get hit again" he grumbled as he rubbed the hickey on the back of his head Sakura had given him 3 days ago

That's what he gets for getting caught trying to watch her get dressed in the locker room. I've spent countless nights over Sakura's over the years and I have yet to see her in anything revealing. Tonight would be pretty interesting now that I think about it. Once Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder he grabbed his ramen bag and we headed to my black Ferrari.

"Teme when are you gonna let me drive this baby?" Naruto asked as he threw his bags in the back before hopping in

"You ask Hinata out tonight and you can drive it for your first date" I shrugged

"Deal?" he asked excitedly bouncing around in his seat

"Deal" I nodded

"Yes!"

Even more incentive for him to ask her out. I was about sick of them two playing cat and mouse with each other anyway. Naruto was just too dumb to realize Hinata had a crush on him since we were kids. I don't even get why Hinata likes him so much. She'd have to deal with him all day long if they actually got married. Who would willingly go through that everyday all day! Once we reached the house I recognized Neji and Shikamaru's cars in the driveway. Wonder how long they've been here? Naruto hopped out and grabbed his bags. I followed behind him and walked right into the house. Nobody knocked on Sakura or Ino's doors we all just walked right in whenever we felt like it. Once we stepped in we were greeted by an overly excited Ino hugging us. When she pulled back I could get a good look at what she was wearing and she looked pretty hot actually. Ino had a nice curve around the middle, around c cup breast and a small but firm butt. The way the purple bounced off her skin made her eyes seem brighter, blindingly so that I actually had to look below her chin or else I would have gotten a headache.

"You guys look so cute" she gushed happily

"Thanks Ino so do you" Naruto smiled

"Hn"

I followed her to the den where we all would be tonight to see Ten-Ten chasing Neji with a butchers knife. She looked pretty cute herself. She was wearing a surprising color to see on her though. Ten-Ten was actually wearing a dark shade of pink. And she was even wearing a thong! I couldn't help but watch her ass jump up and down as she chased him. I was hit in the head with a empty soda bottle and I whipped my head in the direction it came from. Ten-Ten had her hand on her hip and her head cocked to the side.

"That's right Uchiha I caught you staring at my cheeks" she laughed as she stuck her tongue out

"So" I shrugged as I flipped her the bird

She flipped it back and continued on her search for Neji who had apparently locked himself in the bathroom with a pair of her underwear. At least I'm an honest perv. I noticed the dobe had gone silent. I turned my head in his direction to see where his eyes were. Hinata was standing at the bar talking to Temari as they both sipped on drinks. She was dressed more modestly than the other girls but she still looked sexy too, in her own Hinata-ish way. She and Temari both had on fishnet shirts to cover their huge boobs but they wore different bottoms. Hinata wore some white regular panties that seemed too small for her plump but and Temari wore a black g-string. I had an idea and I knew that Temari would help me. I sent her a quick text hoping she had her phone clipped on the side of her shirt or something. She pulled it from between her tits and smiled when she read it. She put it back and nodded her head without looking in my direction.

"Hey dobe I'm kind of thirsty. Ready to get my drink on let's go to the bar" I ordered

Before he could even object, which he was about to, I pushed him in the direction of Hinata and Temari. Once we reached the bar Hinata's face turned bright red and Naruto blushed a little and asked Shikamaru who was behind the bar for a shot of Bacardi 151. I asked for the same and he poured us both our shots.

"You ladies look very nice tonight" I complimented

"T-t-t-thank you Sasuke-kun" Hinata stuttered

My plan was we get them both a little buzzed and slowly but surely, Temari and I would slink away and leave them two alone. Hopefully this works. Naruto is the kind of drunk where he will tell it all. Knowing him he is going to spill the beans on him liking her. This has better work! After 15 minutes of feeding them both shots and making small talk Temari 'accidentally' spilled her drink on my chest and offered to help me clean it up. We fled the scene before either of them could protest but once we were far enough away we realized they had gotten pretty close and were both flushed from being buzzed, either that or the close proximity.

"Thanks Temari. He's been irritating my soul talking about how much he likes her" I groaned

"No problem Sasuke. When they get close enough and hopefully kiss, I'll go snag up Shikamaru from behind the bar and force him to ask me out" she smirked

"Girls. Hey where's Sakura? She didn't ask me for a ride and I haven't seen her since I got here" I asked wondering where my best friend was

"Yeah I don't know she's late. But I'm sure she'll be here soon or else Ino will have a heart attack"

"I'm sure Ino hasn't noticed. The last time I saw her she was taking body shots off of Sai" I shrugged

I really wanted to finally see Sakura's body and I kind of missed her. We hadn't hung out in 2 weeks and that was weird for us. I hope she got here soon, everyone else had someone to talk to but me. I sighed and plopped down on the couch in front of the 60" flat screen and munched on a slice of pizza. Where are you Sakura?

_**Sakura**_

I stood in the mirror nervous as hell. Was I really going to go through with this? Was I ready to show everyone my body? Was I ready to show Sasuke my body?

'_**You've been hiding our goods for years and I'll be damned if you didn't do this tonight! It's about time you grew up!**_' my inner shouted in my head

I nodded and sighed deeply. It's about time to listen to her she was right. I was too old for this. I'm too old to be acting like a scared little girl and it's about time that I get Sasuke and make him mine.

'_**That's right now let's put some pep in your step and get your ass over to Ino's we're late!'**_

'Do you always have to shout?'

'_**Why yes I do. Now hurry up!' **_

I sighed, grabbed my Coach duffle bag and hopped in my car making my way over to Ino's. Once I arrived I saw everyone's cars already parked in the driveway. I was 45 minutes late and I'm sure Ino would have a fit once I walked through the door. Hopefully this outfit would shut her up. I pulled my trench coat tighter around my body as I walked in. At least I was wearing my fuzzy black slippers I stole from Sasuke, they always made me feel better. Taking out my key, I unlocked the door and walked in, listening to see where they were. From the sounds of it everyone was in the den.

'_**Come on girl I'm right here with you. Take off that coat and walk in there with your head held high. I'll be here the whole time'**_ she said soothingly holding my hand in my head

She sent a small surge of confidence and sensuality to me and I let it rule me. Placing the coat on the rack by the door, I made my way into the den to see everyone sprawled out in a loose circle talking. I cleared my throat making all eyes turn to me, my face immediately heated up. All the guys and girls mouths dropped open making my inner cheer and do a victory dance. I waved and Ino was the first to hop up.

"Sakura I'm so glad you made it! You look amazing!" she screeched as she hugged me tightly

"Thanks Ino you look quite pretty yourself" I smiled

"I mean it Saks who knew you had such a body?" she exclaimed

Ino was keeping me on the spot and it was driving me crazy because I could just tell that all eyes were still on me.

"Wow now you know" I smiled softly and snatched a drink from the bar before making my way over to the circle

The only spot left was in between Sasuke (on my left) and Temari on my right so I plopped right down in between them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke still looking at me in complete and utter shock. My inner had the smuggest of looks on her face and winked at me. My plan was in motion now but I needed to loosen up, fast. I downed 3 shots of the Bacardi 151 and could immediately feel the effects.

"So what was everyone talking about?" I asked leaning into Sasuke's shoulder earning a look of surprise from him

"Well we were all talking about things sexually we've all done and playing never have I ever. If you haven't done something sexually that everyone else has than you have to have it done in front of all of us in the circle. We were just starting so you're right on time" Temari smirked

I'm sure it wasn't a surprise to all of the girls that the look of shock spread across my face as soon as the words left her mouth. Were we really about to do this?

"And yes this is really about to happen Sakura so you better not punk out because we already swore no one could punk out" Ten-Ten snapped playfully

Well the effects of the alcohol were starting to take effect so the rest of the night would end up being a wild one indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so I'm giving a fair warning. This chapter is EXTREMELY GRAPHIC so if you don't liek super heavy sex scenes, gays or bi-sexuals you will not want to read this so please don't waste your time or leave hateful reviews because I'm letting you know right here and right now that this chapter is not for the faint hearted. I got real into detail and real graphic in this last chapter because I wanted to -_- so if you don't like that kind of thing I highly suggest you don't read it. I want to send a special shout-out to all you wonderful babies who left reviews, alerted and favorited this story and actually favorited me as an author you have no idea how good that made me feel. But anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sakura<span>_**

"Ok so first things first we're gonna need more drinks to get this party started. Everybody needs to loosen up some more. I want no hesitation. So Shika, drinks please" Ino commanded

Shikamaru sighed, lifted his head out of Temari's lap and made his way to the bar to mix drinks. Ino and Shikamaru have history so he always had a soft spot for her and ended up usually doing what she wanted or needed. They were thick as thieves when they were together but made a mutual agreement to break it off when they both fell for other people. Most people wouldn't have remained friends but they were actually best friends which amazingly, was cool with Sai and Temari. Once Shikamaru was finished making all the drinks and poured all the shots he motioned for Ino and Temari to help him carry the 4 trays over. They placed the trays in the center of us.

"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!" Naruto chanted as he grabbed one

"Take a shot with me Sasuke-kun?" I winked passing him a shot

"You know it" he smirked

We twisted our arms through each others and threw the shots back. The burn was unpleasant but it helped to even further my happy go lucky mood. Inwardly I was turned on as I watched Sasuke's naked chest moving up and down with each breath that he took. After blowing out the burn in my mouth I realized that everyone else had taken shots as well. Now we were picking out the mixed drinks. When I took a sip of the drink I thought I had tasted something off about it but I just shook it off. Out the corner of my eye I saw Ino wink at Shikamaru. What the hell were they planning?

"Alright, me first. I've been kissed" Ino smiled

I had never been kissed so I sighed and looked at the girls each of them just continued to sip their drinks as they looked at me.

"I've never been kissed" I admitted

"So pick which guy you want to kiss and make him pucker on up" Temari cheered

All the guys looked at me expectantly. Hmmm who would I kiss?

"Neji how's about being my first kiss?" I winked

Neji and I were actually really close and so I was pretty comfortable with him. I chose him because I wanted to set the bar for tonight. There were no holds barred and I wanted tonight to be as wild as it could possibly get. I wanted us to be talking about this for years to come. Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked as he crept closer to me.

"You don't mind do you Tennie?" I asked softly

"Of course not girl do your thing. This actually is kinda sexy I wanna see where this goes. Just don't be surprised if I kiss Sasuke later" she winked teasingly

I nodded and grabbed the back of Neji's neck and softly pushed my lips onto his surprisingly smooth lips. They tasted like chocolate. It made me wonder what he was drinking. He applied just as much force to my lips as I did his.

"Uh uh Sakura let me see some tongue" Ino prodded me in the back

Keeping my eyes closed I could feel Neji's tongue poke my bottom lip gently. Happily obliging him I parted my lips and rolled my tongue against his. He groaned in my mouth when I pulled back a little and suckled on his tongue. This was turning me on a lot for some reason. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and released it with a loud pop.

"That was so hot" Ten-Ten whispered when Neji crawled back next to her

"I've gotta admit Sakura that was pretty sexy" Sasuke teased nudging me in my side

"Think so Sasuke-kun?" I whispered with my lips right up against his ear

"Mmmhhmm" he nodded

I sipped more of my drink and waited for Neji to go next.

"I've kissed a girl" Neji smirked winking at me

"Well I never have" Hinata blushed

"And neither have I" Ino smirked

"Well I haven't either" I smiled

"We have!" Ten-Ten and Temari high-fived

"Well what do you say girls? 3 way kiss" Ino smiled sexily

"I'm game" I shrugged

"Shit so am I! Get on with it" Naruto screamed

"Yeah I definitely want to see this" Sasuke whispered in my ear beside me

Ino, Hinata and I all slinked to the circle in a triangle. They both looked just as nervous as I felt.

"Well looks like I should start this off" I smirked at them both

For some reason my hormones were raging and I couldn't figure out why for the life of me. All I knew was I needed to be touched, rubbed and caressed. I placed a soft hand on the back of Hinata and Ino's necks pulling them close to me. I smashed my lips up against Hinata's and immediately parted her lips with my tongue, caressing it with mine and she moaned in my mouth. I pulled away and her face was deep red. Without a moments hesitation Ino groaned and kissed me deeply. I moaned in her mouth when I felt a tongue caressing my neck. Hinata was getting frisky. As I tasted Ino's watermelon tongue I pulled back a little, lifting Hinata's head.

"Stick your tongues out I want to taste you both" I whispered fiercely

They obliged and started to kiss each other but I stuck my tongue in between both of theirs as they kissed. We all moaned and separated, returning to our original places.

"My turn!" Ten-Ten clapped happily

For some reason just being close to Sasuke made me want to jump on top of him and make him mine. Him rubbing his fingers up and down my spine was making it that much worse.

"I've had my nipples sucked" She smiled deviously looking at all us girls

"I actually never have" Temari blushed "Guys normally think they're too big and don't want to try"

"Me either" I sighed downing the rest of my drink and reaching for another one

"I'll take it for a test run Temari. If Shikamaru's ok with it" Naruto winked

"Yeah that's cool" Shikamaru nodded

"If you don't mind I'd like to suck on Sakura's nipples. I wonder if they're as pink as her hair" Sasuke said lowly

A blush immediately made its way to my cheeks but just him saying it made me wet. I bit my lip and looked at the rest of the group.

"In the circle guys" Ino slurred rubbing her hands up and down her thighs.

Temari lay beside me on her back and I copied the action. Naruto hovered over her and Sasuke leaned over my right side looking me dead in my face. I could see a bulge in his pajama bottoms and he hadn't even touched me yet. I wonder how this was going to feel. Temari looked nervous so I held her hand and smiled encouragingly. Naruto pulled her shirt up and her big 38DD tits sprang up. Her nipples were already hard just waiting to be played with. Sasuke wasn't to be done up because he unhooked my bra in the front causing my 36D tits to spill from the bra. They both looked and each other and smiled.

"So your nipples are as pink as your hair. And they're big too. Yummy" Sasuke smirked

Without even thinking about it Sasuke leaned down and captured my left nipple in between his teeth nibbling on it softly before sucking it into his warm mouth. Oh Kami that felt so amazing. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip wondering why I could feel every little touch so intensely. I heard Temari moan beside me and she squeezed my hand. I needed something more to do with my hand so I lifted it and traced my fingers down her tight stomach to her moist pussy, rubbing the outside of it. She whimpered and grinded into my hand as I rubbed her pussy from outside her bottoms. Sasuke moved to the other nipple biting down a little more roughly causing me to mewl and arch my back to push my nipple further into his mouth as he suckled feverishly, squeezing the other one in between his thumb and forefinger. After a few more moments he pulled back and smirked as he re-hooked my bra in the front. Once I sat up I realized just how plush and soft this carpet was as it slid all over my skin. My inhibitions had long been gone and I lay across Sasuke's lap on my back running my fingers up and down the side of his face.

"Sasuke" I whispered

He looked down at me with glazed over eyes and a goofy look on his face.

"Touch me. Don't stop" I murmured

"Me next" Sai slurred as he nibbled Ino's neck

We all looked at him lazily. Everybody seemed to be languid in their movements, every little thing was loose and for some reason they seemed to be twitching on the spot from the slightest movement.

"I've eaten pussy" he smirked

All the guys leaned back with smirks on their faces as they studied the girls.

"Well we all know I haven't" I giggled

"I haven't surprisingly" Ten-Ten shrugged

"Same" Temari said with furrowed brows

"Me neither" Hinata giggled as she rocked back and forth on Naruto's lap

"Sounds like you ladies should all pick who you want to taste and get it started" Sasuke announced as he suckled on my ear

"I call Hinata!" I bellowed as I yanked her off of Naruto's lap and threw her on her back

She let out a yelp of surprise that turned into a giggle once I crawled between her legs. Pulling her bottoms down, I felt someone crawl beneath me and untie my bottoms. Looking down I realized it was Temari smirking up at me. That means Ten-Ten would be tasting Temari and Hinata would be eating Ten-Ten. Without warning I lightly licked Hinata's wet folds causing her to shudder underneath me and moan. Hmmm I didn't think eating pussy would taste so sweet. Blowing gently on her wetness I couldn't help but revel in her reactions until I felt a tongue prod my swollen clit causing me to squeal in delight. Hinata bucked her hips upward towards my mouth and I happily obliged rolling my tongue over her clit and gently sucking it in my mouth being careful to make sure my teeth weren't anywhere near it. Temari was sucking on mine with a vengeance making me moan into Hinata's snatch as I ate. By now we were all moaning and I was grinding my hips against Temari's face as she held onto my butt to make sure she could angle me right. I stuck a finger in Hinata's wet entrance as I gently nibbled and sucked on her clit. Her fingers clenched my hair tightly and I felt an orgasm coming on causing me to grind onto her tongue with more force. Hinata gripped my hair and screams ripped through my ears as my eyes slammed shut thanks to my own orgasm shook my body. Hinata exploded in my mouth which filled my mouth with her sweet juices than I removed myself from between her legs and smiled.

"Oh my God do it again" Naruto moaned as he rubbed his erection

I looked around to realize Ino was playing with her nipples and all of the guys had their dicks in their hands stroking themselves. I crawled over to Sasuke's lap, looked up into his hazy eyes as he bit his lip still stroking himself. I couldn't help the mischievous grin that spread across my face. Watching him stroking his long dick was turning me on even more and the moisture that was already dripping down my thighs started to drip into a pool on the carpet.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" I asked softly as I slid my fingertips over the tip

"Yeah?" he asked

"How long is your dick?" I asked boldly

"9 inches" he moaned as I ran my tongue over the pre-cum that oozed out

"You mind if I suck on it?" I moaned as I pulled on my clit

Sasuke's coal black eyes were absolutely turning me on since he never tore them away from my own as he stroked his thick dick.

"Help yourself" he smirked

Without another word he removed his hand that I replaced with my own. I was done with this game that did nothing but turn me on to the point that I couldn't even control my hormones anymore. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol or all the sexual activity that was going on tonight but all I know is I was so ready to lose my virginity to Sasuke tonight whether it be in private or with everybody watching. His dick was super hard in between my fingers but it the skin was amazingly soft to the touch. My lips met the tip experimentally tasting the delicious cum that oozed out the tip. I moaned as we locked eyes I rolled my tongue over the head and suckled on it softly. The moan that escaped his lips made me want to do more his moans were like fuel for my fire and I'll be damned if I let it go out. Taking him into my mouth more I realized I enjoyed doing this and the way he tasted in my mouth. He placed his hand softly on the top of my head, entangling his fingers in my hair as I took half of him into my mouth. Pulling back to go back to the top I let the saliva fall out of my mouth onto his dick and I went down on him again pulling even more of him into my throat. Without taking my mouth off of him this time I bobbed my head up and down on him now lathering up his dick with my saliva to make it easier. As I bobbed up and down slowly I increased the pressure of the suction I placed on it causing him to jerk in pleasure and tighten his fingers in my hair. I took him all the way in and sat there for a few seconds to relax my throat muscles and went all the way back to the top and did it again causing a loud and very sexy growl to emit from his throat. Hmm wonder if this would make him cum? I started to do it faster and faster so he started to thrust his hips upwards to meet my head bobs.

"_Sakuraaaaaaaa_" he moaned as he threw his head back

Using my free hand I reached under him, taking his balls in my hand massaging them gently. His body started to quiver slightly and he tapped my shoulder quickly as a signal that he was coming. I just took that as a sign to deep throat him even faster. He moaned so loud I'm sure he attracted the attention of everyone else. God knows what they were doing at the moment. Then I felt his dick expand and pulsate in my mouth, his cum hitting the back of my throat and tongue. Sasuke was so damn tasty! It was sweet and subtle and I wanted more so I took both hands and milked him until te cum stopped leaking out. Once I was satisfied with my meal I pulled back and smacked my lips.

"Delicious" I winked at him wiping my mouth

"That was so good" he breathed

His dick was still rock hard and was actually jumping as I stared at it. It made me want to just dominate it and keep on doing it. Sasuke's gentle fingers found my chin, making us see eye to eye pulling me deep into those deep onyx orbs of his. The feel of his skin was sending jolts all through my body as he caressed my cheek with one hand and pulled my body up against his. Why was my body responding like this? He placed his lips on mine softly and suckled on my bottom lip making me moan and grind my soaking wet lips against his hard dick lathering it up with my own cum. He groaned in my mouth and deepened the kiss making my body temperature sky rocket. He stood with my legs still wrapped around his waist, never disconnecting our lips and carried me over to one of the futon couches that he had set up for himself laying me gently on my back. The softness of the fur comforters rubbing against my back was turning me on too. Sasuke finally pulled away gasping for air and yanking my bra off of me.

**_Sasuke_**

I'm not sure what the hell was going on with me but every little thing was turning me the hell on and Sakura was in for one hell of a night because I'd wanted her for too long and I was going to take full advantage of both our horniness' tonight. She lay completely naked underneath me now covered in a thin sheen of sweat breathing deeply. As her chest heaved I could help but notice how sexy Sakura truly was. Her nipples stood erect begging for my attention and her pussy was dripping onto the blankets I had laid out underneath her. Taking just my middle and index fingers on my right hand, I ran them from her neck down to her wet cavern, enjoying watching her squirm and pant beneath just at the slightest touch I gave her. Every little puppy whines and whimper that came from her made my dick throb painfully. I slowly stuck those fingers into her quivering entrance that was tighter than anything I'd ever felt before in my life. Sakura was a virgin since I met her and tonight I would change that. And she'd love every moment of it. She moaned and wound her hips against my fingers as I slowly stroked her walls with them, pinching her nipples and biting her juicy bottom lip. There was nothing sexier than the sight before me because she held my gaze the entire time as she drove the both of us wild. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly, trailing my kisses down to her neck where I bit her, hard. She yelped and sank her nails into my shoulder as I sank my teeth into random spots all over her neck. I was going to leave my mark all over Sakura tonight. She would not forget this in the morning because I was going to make love to her like no one ever could and leave the evidence and proof all over her delectable body. I sucked roughly on one spot of her neck for about a minute leaving a hickey the size of my fist. She was practically purring by now and my dick was so hard it was hurting. I pulled my fingers out of her, and suckled on them to taste her sweet nectar. After I'd had my fill I'd leaned down and teased her left nipple by flicking my tongue over it as I pinched the right one roughly. Finally done with teasing her I nipped it softly and began to suckle it and nibble on it as I pulled on the right one rolling the bud in between my fingers. My head was resting against her wetness the entire time and she was lubricating my dick without even being wrapped around it. I'm positive I'm going to lose my mind once I actually slid into her. I switched nipples having to give the right one the same attention I gave the left. I'd gathered that her right one was more susceptible to pleasure than her left because of he she responded differently and yet I did the same as I did the other one. Her moans were louder and he nails sank deeply into my back, drawing blood that leaked down my spine. After I was satisfied with her rosy pearls I kissed down to her clit and pulled it gently into my mouth rolling my tongue around on it as my lips wrapped around it trapping it. Her back lurched off the couch/bed and her face was a deep shade of red as she watched me with her lips parted, letting me hear the deep pants that escaped that rosy lips. She watched me intently wincing in pleasure every time I nibbled that one spot on her clit that seemed to drive her up the wall. After a few minutes she started to buck her hips against my lips and her hands gripped the covers but that's not what I wanted so I placed them on the back of my head. She rode my face as she desperately clawed at the climax that was coming. Her body started to shake from the waist down and it was driving me crazy. She let out a yelp and pushed my face even further into her pussy as she came. I immediately stuck my tongue deep in her lapping up the nectar that exploded out of her. Her back hit the couch/bed with a small thump once she was finished. I kissed back up to her lips and she placed a firm hand on the back of my neck, crushing her lips onto mine, sticking her tongue into my mouth trying to suck all the sweet nectar I had just got from her back, tasting herself. I pushed her back lightly but firmly and decided it was time to give her what her body was really begging for. Her small hands made their way to my chest and she looked up at me, her big coral green eyes looked up at me riddled with lust and trust. I didn't need to ask her anything this was something we both wanted so bad that I'll be damned if we didn't get it. My eyes roamed the room too see everyone stretched out in different, random places making love. Ten-Ten's silhouette could be seen with erect nipples as she bounced slowly up and down on Neji. Ino was sitting on the bar with her legs wrapped around Sai's waist as he pounded into her. Temari was on her hands and knees with Shikamaru leaning down with his face buried in her shoulder as he stroked her from the back. Naruto was hovering over Hinata slowly stroking into her. This scene in front of me was just so erotic I wanted Sakura to see it so I grabbed her hands gently as pulled her up to me and she looked thoroughly confused until I turned her head in their direction so she could see everyone.

"Is that what you want _Sakura_?" I whispered huskily into her ear

She seemed unable to tear her eyes away from the entire scene laid out in front of her until she heard my voice. She snapped her head in my direction so quickly I barely had time to see it happen.

"Yes" she pleaded looking straight into my eyes

"Your wish is my command" I moaned in her ear

I pushed her back down and placed my tip at her entrance and started to slowly push into her. She winced deeply and gripped my biceps tightly letting out a hiss as I slid in more. I leaned down more so we were eye to eye and her legs wrapped around my waist. Kissing her softly I pushed some more and felt her hymen break. She bit her lip with a little yelp and a tear fell from her left eye. Before it got to her cheek I kissed it away and planted a sensual kiss on her lips as I slowly wound my hips so she could get used to it before I went crazy in her. She stuck her tongue between my lips less shakily and started to wind her hips in rhythm with mine. I wouldn't last super long if she stayed this wet. The way her tight walls wrapped so snugly around my dick wasn't enough she had to be wet enough for me to glide through her with ease that made my dick quiver inside her. I buried my face in the hollow of her slender neck and moaned. She raked her nails down my back roughly as I started to stroke her faster.

"Harder Sasuke-kun please" she begged as she nibbled my ear

A growl erupted from my throat as I obliged her request and started to thrust into her harder but not too hard where I would hurt her fragile walls. She moaned louder and bit into my neck turning me on even more. Looks like she wouldn't be the only one with marks and bruises in the morning. I started to wind my hips as I pounded into her harder causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head, her back to arch off the couch/bed and her nails to find purchase in my back. The pain she brought me was nothing more than an aphrodisiac to further fuel my lust for her. Leaning back, still winding my hips to please her I got a full glimpse of our bodies connected and she was panting in ecstasy as she locked eyes with me. I thrust even harder now knowing she was reaching another climax, her walls started to milk me when she was close driving me up the wall. Her swollen lips were in a small 'o' as she pulled at her nipples trying to quicken the release. Bringing two fingers to my mouth to wet them I started to tug on her clit softly and she screamed, raking her nails down my chest and stomach as she came. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she cursed loudly still holding onto me. Once she came down from her high I realized I couldn't keep this up much longer. She felt entirely too good wrapped around me and hanging on this long was making me lose my sanity.

"Sasuke-kun" she pleaded

"Yes?" I asked

"Come with me" she moaned as I thrust into her harder

Her baby innocent voice was so sexy that I couldn't help but to comply. Nodding my head I brought our bodies closer together and wrapped my arms underneath her to hold her close.

"Sakura you're so damn tight and wet. I'm trying to hold it but you're driving me crazy" I admitted as we wound our hips in unison

"It's ok Sasuke-kun just stay right there. You're hitting my spot" she moaned as she slammed back onto me

With every thrust I could tell she was telling the truth because her body quivered with every single stroke. I was almost there and I was trying to wait for her to cum again but she wasn't making it any easier by moaning and screaming in my ear.

"_Sasuke-kun I'm cumming_" she whimpered

That right there was incentive for me to go even harder and even faster so, I did. I pounded into her like there I never would again and when she started to shake beneath me I knew there was no holding it back.

"Shit _Sakura I'm cumming_" I groaned into her ear

She milked me dry as I exploded inside her dripping wet core and she came with me because when I bit into her neck she peeled skin from my back with her nails and screeched in my ear. I collapsed on top of her feeling my strength leaving me. Than I remembered how small Sakura was and rolled off of her quickly. She rolled right on top of me and buried her face in my neck. Happily, I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and kissed the top of her sweaty head.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" she mumbled sleepily

"I love you too Sakura" I admitted lowly

Moments later I heard her breathing slow and become even signaling that she was fast asleep. I fell asleep with a satisfied smile on my face.

**_The Next Morning_**

**_Sakura_**

I woke up naked on top of Sasuke who had a small smile on his face. Looking down I realized there was blood on the sheets. Scratching my head for a minute it all came back to me in a huge flood of memories. We all did some crazy, freaky and wild shit last night. I even had sex with Sasuke. Oh my God! I had sex with Sasuke! Inside my head inner was doing a victory dance and singing a 'I'm the Greatest" by . I surprisingly wasn't upset or surprised by my actions either. For the first time in my life I let go. I had genuine, uninhibited and unhindered fun. I even got to experiment with some lesbian fantasies I wanted to live out. The question was what drove us all to be that sex crazed? Sasuke's pajama bottoms were beside us on the futon and I fully intended on wearing them. Sasuke wiggled beneath me and looking into his face made me smile. He said he loved me last night. I gained a lot of things last night. After admiring him for a few more minutes his eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked a few times, looked at our position, blinked again and then cocked and eyebrow analyzing the situation.

"Aa" he said as if he just had a sudden revelation

"You remember last night too right?" I asked cautiously

"Everything" he smirked planting a kiss on my lips

My fingers made their way to my lips as I looked at him in surprise. So he meant what he said last night.

"Don't act like that now. You should already know we're together after tonight" he said as he cocked his head to the side

"I wasn't aware but thanks for the heads up" I laughed

He pulled my bra from underneath him and handed it to me. After putting it on I slid his pajama bottoms on, not wanting anyone to see the blood on my legs. After we sat up we looked around to see every couple talking silently amongst themselves. We all gathered in the middle of the floor looking at each other suspiciously.

"Alright so someone needs to spill because last night was crazy!" Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto's right. Don't get me wrong it was fun and I regret **NOTHING** but I wanna know what exactly the hell was going on" I laughed

Everyone else nodded their head in agreement except for Shikamaru and Ino.

"Well last night was all me and Shika's doing" Ino admitted

We all turned to them in shock.

"What do you mean?" Ten-Ten asked

"We were both tired of you all playing games with each other's hearts and not getting together on your own so we gave you all a little nudge that came with some sexy consequences" she winked

"We drugged you pretty much" Shikamaru explained before we could ask how

"With what?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow from his spot in my lap

"Ecstasy. I put it in every single last drink I made last night" Shikamaru shrugged pulling Temari closer to him so he could rest in lap too

"I'm surprisingly not mad" I said nonchalantly

"Me either" everyone else agreed

"Yeah last night was pretty damn fun" Naruto laughed

"I propose an idea. Since we all enjoyed ourselves so much last night" I announced

"What?" Temari asked

"I say we do this once every year. That way we never ever get bored in our relationships and any experimental stuff we want to do we can do with each other" I explained

"It makes sense because we all know each other well enough to be comfortable enough to experiment with each other. And we at least know that none of us have any STD's or nothing" Hinata nodded

Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement. We may be some wild, crazy, sexual and even in some people's opinions nasty creatures but we're human and we enjoy each other. Hell why not have fun like this once a year? Who knows what kind of wild things are possible? I can't wait until then but for now, I'll enjoy every moment I get to have my best friend turned boyfriend all to myself.

"Oh and just so that we're clear. Last night was recorded. Anyone wanna watch as we eat breakfast?" Ino giggled

"Hell yeah!" we all announced

Sasuke planted a deep kiss on me and led me over to the buffet of breakfast Ino's maids set out for us. After we made our plates we made our way over to the theatre room to enjoy our erotica film. And maybe even make another one. Hey I say have fun. You only get to live once!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys you've been begging me over and over to make another chapter to this and so WAH LAH! I've decided to do so lol. Took me three days to write this one and not gonna lie I'm not completely satisfied with it but whatever I hope you like it you lemon loving perverts. I decided to switch up POVS alot so you guys get to see some of the other couples and what not this time too. So enjoy. I love you all so much lol. Remember read and review my lovlies! oh and side note! Hinata and Neji are in no way shape or form related in this fic!**

* * *

><p>Sakura<p>

"Alright kaa-san now remember, he eats twice a day but he loves to snack in between. He's a big fan of tomatoes and if he whines for no reason just give him some and he'll hush right up" I instructed Mikoto

"I already know Sakura we went over this last week" Mikoto sighed playfully

"And on the phone" Sasuke piped in dully

"And in the car" Mikoto continued

"And this morning" Sasuke added in again

"I get it! He's just difficult sometimes so he needs to come with instructions!" I grouched glaring at the both of them

"Kaa" Seigi giggled reaching up to touch my face

"Yes baby Kaa is right here" I giggled nibbling his fingers

"He'll be fine Sakura we need to go catch our flight" Sasuke grumbled impatiently

"Oh shut up I'm just saying bye" I hissed narrowing my eyes at him

"You've said bye for the past hour Sakura we'll miss our flight if we don't leave soon. I'll miss him too but it's vacation time" He explained trying to appease me

"Fine. Here Seigi, go to grammy Mikoto" I cooed shifting him out of my arms into hers

The moment he left my arms, my chubby 1 year old Seigi's face scrunched up and I prepared myself for his wailing. I loved my child but he was so attached to me and Sasuke that it was hard to leave him with anyone besides us. He started to wail, struggling in Mikoto's arms, reaching for me desperately. Sasuke sighed and lowered his face to meet his son's bright green eyes effectively calming him down as he palmed both of Sasuke's cheeks with a desperate look on his face.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san have to go. We'll be back in a week. Can you behave for daddy Seigi?" Sasuke cooed softly playing with his spiky deep red hair

Seigi nodded his head but didn't drop his hands from Sasuke's face. Once Sasuke moved away he began to wail again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand in his, tugging gently.

"He'll stop once we leave. Come on" he urged

"No he won't Sasuke! Remember what happened when we left him with Kiba!? We had to come get him after twenty minutes!" I cried desperately trying to get to my son

"Stop babying him!"

"He's my baby!" I wailed

"What the hell are you people doing to my nephew?"

We all whipped around to see Itachi standing in the foyer of the living room with his eyes narrowed and a sneer on his lips. He scared the shit out of me when he looked like that. We all froze on this spot and Seigi kept on wailing. Itachi's eyes darted to him and in the blink of an eye he was in the middle of the floor snatching him from Mikoto. Seigi's face immediately lit up and he smiled widely up at Itachi who's face softened immediately as he smiled right back at him. Itachi always turned into a pile of mush when it concerned Seigi and he was the only other person he truly loved to be around besides Sasuke and myself. Itachi raised his head and narrowed his eyes at us again as Seigi played with his hair.

"Get out. I've got him from here. He's around you people enough, he's mine now" He playfully snapped

"We're leaving" Sasuke rolled his eyes

He leaned down and kissed his moms cheek, flipped Itachi the bird and snatched my wrist up pulling me out the door.

"Bye kaa-san! Bye Seigi baby! Bye Onii-san!" I called over my shoulder before the door shut behind me

Sasuke picked me up now officially tired of dragging me and threw me over his shoulder making his way down the stairs and to the car.

"I'm going to miss him Sasuke-kun" I whimpered once he buckled me in

"I will too Sakura but it's been three years since we've been able to take our vacation with everyone and I think we are long overdue for this" He explained softly looking over at me

"That's true. We haven't done this in three years. We all deserve a lingerie party" I smirked over at him

"That we do" he smirked back

"It wouldn't hurt to start early now would it?" I winked

"Hm?" He asked looking over at me confused

With a sexy smile on my face I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed into his lap so that we were face to face and his eyes widened fractionally.

"We're going to be late" he said without the slightest hint of urgency in his tone

"I think you can give up three minutes baby" I purred

Hiking my skirt up and unbuttoning his pants at the same time I yanked his now semi-hard cock out of his pants and pushed my panties aside.

"As anxious as you are Sasuke-kun I think you deserve a little treat to hold you over"

"I think I might" he groaned as I stroked him

"And you've been such a naughty boy today you must also receive some punishment"

"Oh rea-"

His smart remark was cut off and turned into a growl of ecstasy as I slammed down onto him.

* * *

><p>"Shika-kun hurry up we don't have all day!" Temari bellowed from the kitchen<p>

Unfortunately we reached the beach house first and although I wanted to lay on the sand and watch the clouds Temari had other ideas in mind. She must be backed up or something because she's been unusually grouchy these past 2 months. First she had me carry all the bags upstairs to our room, than she made me go to the store and buy liquor and beer for the party tonight and now she wants me to help her set up the deck where the Jacuzzi was so that we could all have the party out there. This was starting to be a real drag. I sighed deeply and walked to the back to see her setting up shot glasses and towels all around the outside of the tub.

"Why exactly do I need to be out here? You've got everything under control" I yawned earning a glare from her

"You still have to put the E in the glasses because I have no idea where you put them, set up the hookah in the middle of the tub which you still haven't put the table in the middle of and we haven't finished with decorations!" she snapped

"The E was in my pocket all you had to do was ask me, the hookah is right in YOUR suitcase, the Jacuzzi has a switch in it so that the middle rises up and you can use it as a table and what decorations? We're all getting fucked up and fucking each other why do we need decorations?" I sighed scratching the back of my head in exasperation

"Than go fucking get it if you aren't going to help!" She snarled throwing a shot glass at my head

Effectively dipping away from the shot glass I fled into the house to go and retrieve all the junk she requested. I hope everyone else got here soon. Sigh….this really was a serious drag.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan we're lost!" I wailed miserably looking out the window of the car<p>

"No we're not Naruto-kun" she giggled patting the top of my head while keeping her eyes on the road

"I'm not a puppy" I pouted folding my arms over my chest and sulking in the seat

"You're my puppy" She smiled softly

"Can I be a ramen loving puppy?" I asked widening my eyes and looking at her pitifully

"Of course you can Naruto-kun" She smiled turning her head minutely in my direction to see my face

"Do you think Satsuki is alright?" I asked thoughtfully

"Of course she is Naruto-kun. Your mom and dad have her and you know how much she adores them so she should be fine. Don't worry about her right now Naruto-kun we're here to enjoy a baby-less week with our friends" she soothed sexily

"I guess you're right….besides, there are plenty of other things my mind is on right now" I mumbled deeply

My eyes trailed down from her beautiful face to the white v-neck shirt she wore that exposed her giant cleavage that made me drool slightly, down to her long legs barely covered in the short pink shirt that had rose up her legs so much as she drove that I could see her pink lacy thong. She seemed to be really focused on the road so I unbuckled my seat belt quietly and reached my hand over the clutch letting it rest on her thigh. She let out a squeak and her face turned pink as she tried to squirm away from my hand. I gripped her thigh tighter to hold her in place smirking at how flushed and turned on she looked already. Sliding my hand up her thigh I let the tips of my fingers graze over her crotch and the front of her panties darkened to show her arousal. It was so easy to wind her up and I LOVED it.

"Naruto-kun….s-s-s-stop" she whimpered

"Stop what?" I teased sliding my finger underneath the panties and rubbing her clit

She jumped up swerving the car a little, trembling as my thumb rubbed her clit in smooth circles

"You k-k-know what…Naruto-kun please" she whined

We both know she really didn't want me to stop and so…I wouldn't. With a sly grin on my face I leaned down and blew softly onto her wetness and she let out a low moan.

"Just drive baby….let me take care of you" I whispered huskily

Pushing her panties aside I buried my head between her legs and listened to her moan and whimper loudly as I took her around the world with my lips wrapped around her clit.

* * *

><p>"I am not wearing those" I hissed to myself as I glared down at the pink swim trunks she laid out on the bed for me to pack<p>

"They're cute and they would look amazing on you so yes you are" Ten-Ten stated matter-of-factly

"No I'm not!" I snapped wheeling around to face her only to be shocked into silence

She was wearing only a towel with her long brown hair wet around her face and trailing down her back fresh from a shower and dripping wet. Why did she have to come out looking like that when I'm trying to be pissed! She looked very amused with my anger and only proceeded to use a small hand towel to dry off the ends of her hair.

"Yes you are Neji-kun" She giggled not at all fazed by my fury

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing those and you can't force me to put them on" I hissed narrowing my eyes at her

"Oh no Neji-kun I can't force you to do anything but I can definitely persuade you" Her voice dropped to a low seductive whisper

She would not shatter my angry haze by using her seduction tactics on me dammit. Not this time! She was not going to get her way this time! And to prove it I firmly planted my feet, crossed my arms over my chest in defiance and stood up straight all the while glaring at her.

"No…way….in…hell" I growled

"Oh not hell baby…..I'm going to take you to heaven" she purred

Suddenly she dropped her towel and a lesser man would have fallen to his knees and kissed her feet at the exquisite body before him. Water rivulets dripped from the tips of her hair to cascade down her neck, over her collar-bone, between the valley of her breasts, over her tight stomach and to rest in her belly button.

"Ten-Ten no" I protested trying to sound angry and failing miserably

She advanced towards me slowly with a sexy smile on her face, completely disregarding my 'back up' vibe. Backing up with every step she took only caused her smile to widen until I couldn't go any further and my legs bumped into the bed. Once in front of me she pushed me backwards so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed looking up at her with a half glare on my face.

"No? Neji-kun you've hurt my feelings….what can I do to persuade you?" She whimpered feigning sadness

"Nothing" I growled with no bite

"Looks like I'll just have to try than wont I?" she giggled

With the quickness of a snake she dropped to her knees in front of me causing my eyes to bug out but before I could even react her hands were in my boxers rubbing my cock. Oh God her small hands felt amazing and my cock got hard the moment she touched it.

"Oh God" I hissed uncrossing my arms and placing them on my lap with my hands balled into fists

"Is this working Neji-kun?" she purred looking up at me with liquid brown eyes through her long lashes

"N-no" I stuttered trying to sound stern

"Mmm I guess I'll have to try harder" she bit her lip still looking up at me sexily

"Good luck" I grumbled trying my best to look uninterested

She yanked my boxers down effectively releasing my now throbbing cock and flicked her tongue across the slit making me shudder and hiss. Without another word she took me whole in her mouth flicking her tongue out to lick my balls too. With a loud groan my hips bucked up into her mouth and my eyes squeezed shut as I threaded my fingers in her long damp hair while she hummed with my cock still in her throat sending me into a spiral of ecstasy. Needless to say, I think I just might end up being forced to wear the damn trunks.

* * *

><p>"Ino if you move again I'll be forced to bite you" I smiled playfully as she fidgeted on the lounge<p>

"Sai-kun I've been sitting here for over an hour we have to leave soon" she whined squirming

"I'm almost done. Just sit still for five more minutes"

"Sai-kun this is embarrassing" she whined pitifully

Ino was laying on her back on our dark blue love seat stark naked while I sat directly across from her on the coffee table with my easel and paints laid out all around me.

"Put your arm back where it was and keep your face relaxed!" I hissed feeling my stomach turn hot

"Fine!" She snapped raising her left arm above her head to frame her beautiful face perfectly

"I said relax your face don't scowl" I stated coolly

"Than stop being a damn jerk! I'm ready to go to the beach house and get fucked up dammit! We haven't been able to do this in three years and I'm anxious!"

Her words may have held bite to them but she kept her face neutral and relaxed just as I instructed.

"We will in a minute….which will be right…..about…..now" I finished as I put down my bigger paintbrush

"Finally!"

She hopped up from the couch and stretched her arms above her head popping all the tight muscles before draping the towel around her delicious frame to sadly cover her nakedness. Putting on the last touches to my painting I stood up and moved back to observe it and make sure it was perfect. This was the first time Ino had knowingly let me draw her and I was determined to get it right.

"I wanna see!" She squealed excitedly bouncing over to me

Standing by my side she laid her head on my shoulder and observed the painting. She let out a gasp and moved closer to see the details better.

"Sai-kun! It's breathtaking! You made me look so beautiful" she gasped in awe

I was slightly confused at the statement.

"Ino you are beautiful I only painted you as I see you" I answered truthfully

She wheeled on me looking absolutely ecstatic as her smile stretched across her entire face and her bright sky blue eyes shined brightly.

"Is this really how you see me Sai-kun?" She purred swaying her hips as she moved closer to me

"Of course. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life. I just wish the lighting was better so that I could have really done your face justice" I nodded trying my best to focus on her face and not my throbbing erection

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" she cooed running her nails down my bare chest

"I aim to please you"

"And so you have. Now it's my turn to please you" she purred pushing me down on the couch

She straddled my waist and dropped the towel to show off her perfectly rounded breasts making sure I was eye level with her hard nipples. Without even thinking about it I took the pert left nipple in my mouth as she threw her head back letting out a low moan of appreciation, grinding her naked pelvis against me.

"Oh yes like that baby" she purred as my hands gripped her small waist firmly

"Ino we'll be late if we don't go soon" I murmured against her nipple

"This won't take long at all baby" she cooed pulling my erection through the hole in my boxers "It won't take long at all"

* * *

><p>"Finally!" I groaned loudly stepping into the Konoha International Airport<p>

"It was only a two hour flight Sakura" Sasuke sighed playfully

"Yeah but that ear popping fucking hurts" I grumbled

"Should have bought some gum like I told you to before we even got on the plane" he teased blowing a bubble in my face

"Jerk" I grumbled slapping his shoulder

"Come on so I can get our luggage bag" He laughed lacing his fingers through mine

Adjusting my bag onto my shoulder correctly I smiled at his affectionate display and followed him through the airport to baggage claim.

"So what's in that bag anyway?" He asked looking at me out the corner of his eye trying to keep an eye out for his bag still holding my hand

"Nothing" I panicked holding the strap tighter

"You've been really tightlipped about what's in that bag since you packed it two days ago. What're you hiding? Are you secretly a spy?" He teased poking my nose

"Of course I am and I've been sanctioned to kill you before the week is up or else every spy in the country will be out to kill me" I whispered conspiratorially

"You got that from that movie we watched last night" he chuckled snatching his bag off the revolver

"So what. Who's coming to pick us up anyway?" I asked as we walked through the airport

"Ugh I hate this sometimes" he grumbled ignoring my question

My eyes followed his gaze as his smile faded to be replaced by an angry grimace as he surveyed the people around us. Now that I paid attention to our surroundings I realized that almost everyone in the airport watched us as we walked hand in hand towards the exit. Hearing faint _whispers 'that's them', 'omg they look so cute together', 'look at his face do you think they'll get divorced', 'she's as hot as she is in magazines', 'Sasuke-kun is so fuckable I understand why they have a kid'_. I tried my best to keep my smile on my face as I tried to ignore the whispers that followed us.

"You would think this would have stopped once we got out of high school" I sighed squeezing his fingers reassuringly

He looked down at me and smirked letting me know I had lightened up his mood some.

"You do kind of look like a rock star though" I giggled taking in his outfit

Sasuke's hair was glossy since I combed it myself and his skin was perfectly clear and smooth but since his lashes were so thick and long he almost looked like he had a thin line of mascara on all the time. He wore a black leather jacket over a deep white v neck that showed off a portion of his muscled chest and a hint of the tattoo he had was peeking out. His black skinny jeans and dark blue boots made him look like a sexy rock star, at least to me it did. And he was wearing a white and black spiked necklace that I made him for his birthday (not that I ever thought he'd wear it) last year. He wore it every day and it was by far one of the cutest and romantic things ever actually. He kept smirking down at me as he watched me check him out. Pulling me into his chest suddenly he locked his smoldering onyx eyes onto mine. Damn how did I get this gorgeous man?

"You look quite sexy yourself Sakura" He whispered huskily dropping the luggage bad and wrapping his arms around my waist

He dropped his head so that his bangs fell into his eyes as his dark bedroom eyes hypnotized me while his lips hovered over mine allowing me to smell the mint of his gum. Why the hell was he so sexy!? He disarmed me with his charm and looks even after five years of being together.

"If we weren't in such a crowded place I'd bend you over right now and fuck the shit out of you. You look good enough to eat" He purred brushing his lips ever so softly against mine

I am now officially swooning. I didn't think I looked that cute since I tried my best to tune it down knowing how much attention I normally attract since I'd started modeling three years ago. I wore a green button up form fitting shirt, a white cropped denim jacket, black and green pleated skirt and simple white boots on my feet. Hell I even tied my hair into a tight high ponytail so that way my bright easily recognizable hair didn't catch too much attention until people walked past me to see it.

"Is that right ?" I purred wrapping my arms around his neck

"Oh yes " he whispered pulling me even closer

"I think that can be arranged" I whispered biting his bottom lip playfully

He let out a growl and shoved me up against the wall I wasn't aware was behind me and yanked my thighs up around his waist without as much as a grunt of exertion. When the hell did he get so strong or am I really that small? Fuck that we were in a pubic airport and this shit was so sexy it took everything in me to try and control myself. Sasuke and I were a voyeuristic couple and it made things so interesting because at the random times and places we could randomly start making love and it was amaaazing.

"How about right now?" he hissed as he rubbed his semi-erection onto my clothed pussy

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" I purred feeling the seat of my panties become damp, roughly grabbing his hair

'_Look at them they can't keep their hands off each other!', 'Five years together and they're still madly in love it's so cute', 'If we get a video of them fucking how much do you think it'll sell for?', 'No Sasuke-kun come fuck me not her!', 'They should be ashamed!', 'Lucky Uchiha I'd hit that everywhere I went too!'. _

"Sasuke-kun we should wait until we get to the beach house" I moaned not at all wanting him to stop

His lips had trailed down to my neck and I couldn't help but to moan as quietly as possible as he ground his hips into my arousal. Half opening my closed eyes I could see, through his hair that shielded our faces, a small loose circle forming around us and some people even taking pictures or recording us.

"I want you now" He groaned quietly nibbling my ear

"I want you too baby but people are starting to stare" I whimpered as he pushed his erection harder into me

"Fine but you are going to _fucking get it_ tonight" He hissed lowering me to the ground

Once I adjusted my outfit appropriately and smoothed his hair and clothes I looked up into his face to see he was breathing harshly and adjusting his erection so no one else could see it, he stepped back from me and pecked my lips softly.

"I love you" He whispered huskily pushing one of the stray strands that escaped my ponytail out of my face

"And I love you with all my heart Sasuke" I answered back softly wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest

I could feel him kiss the top of my head before he pulled away and locked our fingers together smirking down at me.

"Let's go. I'm sure Shikamaru is getting impatient waiting for us. Temari's been driving him crazy today" he chuckled throwing his luggage over his shoulder still holding my hand

"I bet he is" I giggled leaning my head on his shoulder

He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist so he could hold me to him more closely. We did our best to ignore the stares and whispers as we walked through the airport and to the exit where Shikamaru was leaning against his 2013 Beemer smoking a cigarette.

"Yo!" He waved

"Hey Shikamaru-kun! Long time no see!" I squealed letting go of Sasuke and tackling him in a hug

"I missed you too Sakura" He chuckled with one arm wrapped around me

"Pop the trunk" Sasuke chuckled shaking his head at my childish behavior

Shikamaru popped the trunk letting Sasuke throw the big bag into the trunk before snatching me from Shikamaru's arm and into his. Friends or not, my husband was still a jealous man sometimes.

"Ready to go?" Shikamaru asked unfazed by Sasuke's predictable behavior

"Yup. Is anyone else there besides Temari?" I asked excitedly

"Naruto and Hinata got there about ten minutes ago" He chuckled to himself

"What's so funny?" I asked once I hopped in and fastened my seatbelt

"Hinata went straight to the bathroom muttering about a shower and insatiable perverts" He giggled

"Which means the dobe got frisky on the ride over" Sasuke chuckled from beside me

"Freaks. They the only ones there?" I asked

"Ten-Ten and Neji arrived about twenty minutes before them" He smirked trying to stifle a laugh

"What's so funny?" I asked

"You'll see"

When we got to the beach house I didn't even wait for Sasuke I hopped right out of the car and flew into the living room to see all of my friends just sitting around in different areas talking to each other excitedly. The guys were crowded around the TV watching some football game and eating snacks while the girls were huddled around the bar giggling excitedly about God knows what.

"Hello motherfuckers!" I exclaimed happily throwing my arms in the air

"Forehead!" Ino exclaimed happily barreling towards me

Once she successfully tackled me to the floor with her arms wrapped around me we both burst out laughing as she snuggled her face into my boobs.

"I missed you too pig" I giggled hugging her back tightly

"Your tits are bigger" she observed not moving her face out of my cleavage

"And so is your ass" I snapped as I playfully swatted her butt

"What they say is true….getting it doggy style a lot tends to do that" she giggled pulling me up off the floor once she untangled herself from me

"Sakura-chan how have you been!" Naruto bellowed engulfing me in one of his big bear hugs after he tumbled over the back of the couch

"Excellent" I giggled as he swung me around

"Congratulations by the way Sakura! I heard you got named model of the year again" Hinata smiled from over Naruto's shoulder

"Thanks Hinata! I beat Ino by the skin of my teeth this time!" I smiled hugging her to me tightly

"You both work very hard" she smiled blushing as I snuggled into her cleavage

"Apparently so does Naruto. Have your tits gotten bigger too?" I smiled not lifting my head up

"Y-y-yes they have" she stammered now embarrassed

"No love for me? And here I was thinking we were going to run away together to have our own lesbian relationship Sakura!" Ten-Ten pouted

She was standing behind me with her arms over her chest and her bottom lip pushed out into a pretend pout as she eyed me sadly.

"Well now we can't since you spoiled our plan blabber mouth" I giggled pulling her to me in a hug

"We'll sneak off into the night" I half whispered

"Of course…I'll meet you on the deck out back" she giggled

"You look good Tennie! Can't believe Neji's got you wearing your hair down. It looks good girl!" I smirked making her blush

"Sakura if you leave me for Ten-Ten I'll make sure to hunt you both down and eat you for breakfast" Sasuke joked pulling me to him from behind

"How dare you! Seigi will never forgive you!" I giggled wheeling to face him mock horror on my face

"Oh he wont even remember you so I wont have to worry about that" he shrugged

"You bastard!" I chuckled slapping his chest

"Teme!" Naruto bellowed tackling Sasuke in a bear hug

We all burst out into giggles as Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown once he hit the ground and proceeded to try and pry himself away from Naruto who was playfully snuggling into his chest.

"Get off of me you oaf!" He hissed shoving against his cheek

"You smell good Teme. Were you and Sakura humping on the plane?" He chuckled pulling Sasuke to his feet

"No. But we should have" He answered thoughtfully

"Oh well" I shrugged

"Shika get your ass over here and help me find the damn thing!" I heard Temari scream from upstairs

Shikamaru sighed lifting himself up off the couch and dragging his feet upstairs.

"What's grinding her gears?" I giggled

"No one knows she's been real shouty since we got here" Ino giggled as she watched Shikamaru go upstairs at a snails pace

"She'll be fine once we start the game tonight" Neji answered trying to breeze past us to the kitchen

"Uh uh! Come back here. What the fuck are you wearing?" Sasuke chuckled grabbing Neji by the arm and yanking him back

"Get off Uchiha" he hissed struggling in his grip

Looking him over I realized what Sasuke meant because Neji was wearing a really cute pair of dark pink swim trunks with black trim and the draw strings were black. I giggled and shook my head now knowing what Shikamaru was hinting at in the car.

"Let me guess. You did this?" I asked looking at Ten-Ten

She nodded giggling and played with the end of one of her pigtails. Neji was still trying to get out of Sasuke's grip but he refused to let go until he was done laughing.

"Damn Hyuga you let Ten-Ten make you wear those? She must be fucking the shit out of you" He smirked letting go finally

"Kiss my ass" He hissed stomping into the kitchen

"They really are cute" I said thoughtfully

Sasuke wheeled on me suddenly hearing my tone with narrowed eyes and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Don't you dare" He hissed baring his teeth

"I like them" I challenged

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged" Ten-Ten smirked twirling one of her throwing knives around her finger

"I will fucking kill you both if you try" He snapped glaring at her too

"Pink would look good on you baby" I cooed walking up to him

With every step I took he in turn slid back, now crouched as if he was waiting for me to attack him.

"Oh come on Sasuke like you wouldn't wear them if Sakura bought them for you. Just look around your neck. She made you that a year ago and you still wear it everyday. I see it in all of your Instagram pictures and when you guys pop up in magazines and tabloids together" Ino teased egging me on

"That's different. This is special" He snapped pointing to the necklace

Just like that I was done teasing him and jumped on him showering him in kisses as I hugged him tightly to me. Even angry he still didn't deny that he loved my gift to him. I've never heard him say anything about it before and hearing him say deadly serious that it was special to him practically had me melting into a pile of swooning goo. His widened eyes displayed his shock at my sudden display of affection as I kept repeatedly pecking his lips and face.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked deeply

"I never knew you thought my gift was special. I've never heard you say anything about it before. It means a lot to me" I smiled up at him happily

His face softened as he looked into my eyes and he pulled me closer to him giving me a loving kiss.

"Of course it does Sakura. I thought you knew that already"

"Alright break it up you two! Save it for later tonight" Naruto teased yanking us apart

Sasuke growled at him and tried to reach for me again but Ino had successfully captured me in her arms and kept me far away. I twisted and turned but the force was strong in this pig.

"Wait for me my love!" I bellowed playfully reaching out to him

"Always" He smirked trying to get away from Naruto

"I say we cook dinner and after we eat we all change and get ready for the game" Hinata spoke up from behind the commotion

"Sweet can we have ramen?!"

"No!" Everyone yelled at the same time

Neji screamed it from the kitchen, Sai from the couch and even Temari and Shikamaru shouted it from upstairs.

"Fuck all of you" He grumbled flopping down onto the couch

"Who knows, by the end of the night you just might" Ino winked pulling all us girls into the kitchen while pushing Neji out

"Hey!" He grumbled through a mouthful of dango

"Out!"

After dinner all the couples retired to our rooms and changed into our swimsuits to get ready for the rest of the night. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed watching me while I stripped my clothes off.

"What?" I asked once I was standing in my underwear

"Enjoying the show" he smirked leaning back and revealing the tent under his jeans

"Oh no none of that. You'll have to be patient for that big man" I winked

I unhooked my bra and shimmied out of my panties causing him to growl and yank me on top of him so I was straddling his lap.

"You are such a fucking tease" He growled sucking on my neck as his hands roamed all over my body

"Oh Sasuke-kun" I moaned as his mouth closed around my nipple

"Say my name again" he groaned slipping a finger into my wet folds

I gasped as he thrust two inside of me pumping harder and harder as he suckled on my nipple.

"Say it!" He growled pumping them harder

"Sasuke!" I whimpered rolling my hips as I gripped his hair

"Say it right" He snapped curling his fingers and pulling on my g-spot

"Sasuke-kun" I moaned loudly feeling myself about to cum

"Oh hells nah! Get your asses downstairs now!" Ino snapped kicking in the door with her hands on her hips

I was so surprised I let out a squeak and fell backwards off of Sasuke's lap. His head whipped in Ino's direction angrily as he bared his teeth and made to lunge off the bed to tackle her. Everybody else poked their heads in the door causing him to freeze in the middle of the bed before he rolled off of it in my direction and slid me behind him.

"Come on let's go!" Ino demanded refusing to move

"I told you they'd be in here getting it on" Ten-Ten snickered

"That video on Youtube was proof enough these two can't be trusted" Neji teased

"What video?" I squeaked as I pulled on my red corset baby doll

Once Sasuke was sure I was sufficiently dressed he stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"What video are you guys talking about?" I asked as we all filed down the steps

"There's a video of you and Sasuke dry humping in the airport" Shikamaru explained as we all got to the back deck

"What!" I exclaimed

"I want to see" Sasuke smirked nonchalantly

As we all immersed ourselves in the warm bubbles of the Jacuzzi, Shikamaru hit a button on the side and the circular table in the middle rose. Neji set up the projector by the steps that led to the beach so we could all see and watch videos or listen to music comfortably. Sitting his laptop in the middle of the Jacuzzi he went onto one of those damned blogs that post gossip about celebrities all the time and Sasuke and I were the headline.

"Oh dear God _really_? 'The sexy 'IT couple' Sakura & Sasuke aka SasuSaku were seen kissing passionately at the KIA'! Who writes this crap?" I hissed

Ino snickered and Neji scrolled down the page some more. There was a slideshow with at least five pictures of us, some quotes from the people who took them and a video beneath the quotes.

"Do I even want to see the pictures?" I sighed

"Shit I do. Click on the slideshow Neji-kun" Ten-Ten giggled

Neji clicked on the slideshow and the first picture was of Sasuke holding my hand as we stood by the luggage claim but I was looking at him like a love sick puppy as he smirked down at me looking at me sideways.

"Sakura couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of her husband it was so adorable' the fan who provided the picture quotes" Ino giggled

"I get to read the next one" Temari smirked as Neji clicked the arrow beside the picture

The next picture was of Sasuke poking my nose with a playful smile on his face while I looked at his finger cross eyed with my tongue stuck out a him.

"This one says 'It seemed as if Sasuke had a playful side that only his blossom could bring out' Oh that's funny!" Temari exclaimed bursting into giggles

"Where are the shots?" I grumbled embarrassed at the picture

"I want one too" Sasuke grumbled under his breath

"I wanna read the next one!" Ten-Ten bounced happily

"I cannot believe we are making a game of this!" I exclaimed

Shikamaru had a tray in his hand as he passed a shot to everyone in our circle each of us downing them quickly. Once Neji took his he clicked the next picture. This one showed Sasuke holding me into his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist as he looked at me through his bangs with a dark sexy look on his face as I bit my bottom lip and stared up into his eyes.

"This one says 'Sasuke looked ready to bang his wife in front of everybody. Not even seconds later he had her pushed up against the wall dry humping her. Lucky fuck!' Oh my God you guys' fans are perverts!" Ten-Ten burst out laughing

"Shikamaru! More shots!" I snapped

He passed around another round of shots and Hinata smiled at me with shy smile before raising her hand.

"I'd like to read the last one" she giggled

Neji smirked at her and hit the arrow.

"Oh my!" She squeaked once it hit the projector

"You guys are fucking freaks" Temari giggled

This picture showed me with my legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist with my back up against the wall (my skirt riding up dangerously), my fingers in Sasuke's hair, pink cheeks and my mouth open in a silent moan. His mouth on my neck and you could see the smirk on his face although the rest of his face was hidden behind his long hair.

"It says 'The Uchiha didn't seem to be able to keep his hands off of his hot chick as he slammed her against the wall and humped her. Sadly for us he stopped right before he looked about ready to bang her back out in front of everyone'. Oh my" Hinata giggled

"She is not just 'my hot chick' fucking prick. And I want that fucking picture down!" Sasuke growled snatching another shot from Shikamaru and wrapping his arm around my waist

"I don't even want to see the video" I groaned

"Oh no you don't, Forehead. You should have saved this sexy action for the house. We're watching it!"

Neji scrolled down further and clicked on the video. I watched in horror as I realized one of my 'fans' started his recording from when Sasuke first pulled me close to him and was telling me how hot I was. You could hear Sasuke's growl once he picked me up and slammed me against the wall. Oh dear God was I really moaning as he kissed me and sucked my neck! You could even see Sasuke rolling his hips into me as I grabbed his hair harder. This guy was either a perv or freaking weirdo! Once the video cut off Hinata was red in the face while Ino, Ten-Ten and Temari pretended to fan themselves.

"I should have got on the plane with you two!" Ino giggled

"Damn teme! Couldn't control yourself huh?" Naruto bellowed

"Coming from the person who gave his wife road head" He scoffed

Hinata squeaked and Naruto blanched spluttering for a rebuttal as his cheeks turned red.

"Road head!" Ino gasped

"Damn everybody was starting without us!" Temari chuckled slapping her hand into the water

"Time for drinks?" Sai finally spoke up

"Shika did you already make them?" Ino asked excitedly

"Of course. A little help Sasuke? I don't trust these other boobs with them and Neji won't let that laptop out of his sight" He smirked standing up to go get them

"Sure"

Sasuke raised out of the tub giving me a nice view of his naked chest as the water ran down it. Oh yeah this alcohol was kicking in. I licked my lips and watched him and Shikamaru grab the drinks out of the fridge. When they came back Sasuke handed me his tray so he could sink in next to me and Shikamaru handed his to Temari so he could sit. Once we all picked our drinks we sipped and relaxed.

"Ok so it's been three years since we've done this and I'm not sure where to start this off at" I admitted playing with the soft spikes in the back of Sasuke's head as he lay his cheek on my shoulder

"How about we start with some spin the bottle first just to lighten up?" Hinata suggested smiling as she sipped on her drink some more

"Sounds good to me!" Ten-Ten smirked

"Five rounds of spin the bottle, whoever's spose gets kissed gets to spin the bottle next, and then ten minutes of Truth before we start the game?" I suggested

"Now we're talking" Ino smirked evily

"You women are super freaks with angelic faces" Sai chuckled downing another shot

"I've never pretended to be anything but" Ino sniffed

"I've got the bottle!" Naruto smirked plopping it into the middle of the table

"Wait!" Ten-Ten jumped

She grabbed both hookahs and set one on each side of the tub so we all had access to one of the arms. After lighting them she plopped back into the water.

"Now we can start!" She giggled puffing on her end

"Not before Neji connects his computer to the cameras Shika and I have hidden around the joint" Temari smirked

Neji nodded and clicked a few keys before nodding at her. More hidden cameras. Sweet.

"Me first!" Ino exclaimed happily

She twirled the bottle and it landed on Naruto. His eyes widened and a grin overtook his face.

"Pucker up blondie" Ino smirked swimming onto his lap

"You're one to talk" he chuckled

She gave him a sweet peck before pulling away only to be pushed right back into his lap by Hinata. We all raised our eyebrows in shock before she blushed and shook her head no. Without saying anything I realized that her laced drink was halfway gone.

"That's not the way we play this game Ino. A kiss means a kiss. We aren't teenagers anymore. French kiss or don't move" she explained her cheeks turning pinker

"Well excuuuuuse me !" Ino giggled

She turned back to Naruto and gave him a super sexy lip lock as she suckled on his bottom lip and pulled his tongue into her mouth. After a 20 second lip lock she pulled back breathing heavy before floating back to Sai.

"Well!" Ten-Ten giggled fanning herself

"My turn" Hinata smiled sipping her drink before spinning the bottle

Once she spun the bottle it landed on Sasuke. He quirked an eyebrow at her, lifting his head up off of my shoulder and gestured her forward with a playful smirk on his face. She blushed and swam over to his lap straddling him but looking at me asking for permission. I giggled and made a 'shoo' gesture at her wanting to see this myself. Seeing Sasuke so comfortable like this took years to do and I was glad he didn't launch her off of his lap like he would have had we all been in high school. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him before giving her a small kiss to get her comfortable. She suddenly let out a sigh before threading her fingers though his hair and kissing him hard, hugging her close to him and she sucked his top lip into her mouth, rolling her tongue against his. After she bit his bottom lip she pulled away and blushed a deep red smiling at me softly before drifting back to Naruto.

"Well that was sexy" Temari chuckled

"I'll say" I giggled

"Your turn forhead. More drinks please Sasuke? Everyone's almost out"

"Sure" he nodded hopping out

Once I floated to the middle and spun the bottle the E in my drink was starting to get to me and I completely understood Hinata's sexual outburst with Sasuke. My husband was sexy and a damn good kisser! I was anxiously waiting to see where the bottle would land and was happy to find it landed on Shikamaru who looked quite shocked.

"Well this is a first" I giggled wasting no time in sliding onto his lap

"Hello to you too" he chuckled with his hands on my lower back

"Pucker up pineapple head" I smirked

Before he could utter a response I smashed my lips onto his and was quite surprised at how soft they were and he shocked me by responding back just as eagerly not wasting anytime in sliding his thick tongue into my mouth. I moaned and threaded my finger into his hair yanking it out of his signature ponytail happily running my fingers through it. He groaned and squeezed me tightly before biting my bottom lip and pulling back breathing deeply.

"Good to say I wasn't disappointed Shikamaru-kun" I winked gliding into Sasuke's lap

"Nice show" she smirked into my ear

"I aim to please baby" I whispered back grinding my butt into his pelvis

"That would mean it's my turn!" Temari smirked spinning the bottle

The bottle spun for a few seconds before it landed on Neji who wasn't paying attention as he had his head back puffing perfect smoke 'o's into the air. Needless to say he was a bit shocked when Temari plopped onto his lap.

"Let me guess…your turn?" he smirked

"You know it cutie" she giggled

"Let's do it"

She threaded her fingers through his long hair letting out a purr of appreciation as he bit down on her jaw before sucking her lip into his mouth and kissing her softly as his hands rested on her upper back, her long hair now loose and flowing around her. Once they parted they both looked slightly dizzy but Temari drifted back to Shikamaru and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess that leave me and you Sai" Ten-Ten giggled not even spinning the bottle

"Well than slide over here" He smirked blowing smoke out of his mouth

Ten-Ten wasted no time in attacking Sai (halfway through her second laced drink) as she sucked on his lips hungrily.

"Well damn" Ino laughed as she watched amused

Once they parted and Ten-Ten got back in her original position wiping her lips we put the bottle away.

"Ok so everyone gets a Truth question than we start the real fun" I panted

Sasuke was rubbing his hand up and down my thigh and it was making me squirm now feeling the effects of the 6 shots, laced drink and some of my second one.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto nodded

"I'll ask first because this has been on my mind all day. Temari what the hell has been eating you? You've been being really harsh to Shikamaru and moody. So what's going on?" Ten-Ten asked not holding any punches

Temari sighed and ran a hand through her hair effectively making it wetter than it already was from the steam.

"It's stupid" She sighed

"Tell us Mari. We'll understand. We're your friends" I smiled

"Shika and I were having sex a month ago and he said Ino's name" she admitted

"What?" Ino bellowed shocked

"It's not like that" he sighed

"It's not. We were just talking about things that we always wanted to try. And I told him that I thought Ino was sexy in one of her bikini spreads and I wouldn't mind having sex with her. Shika admitted that he was still sexually attracted to her too. When he said her name during sex I just started feeling really insecure and we haven't had sex since" she admitted looking down guiltily

"Well I'm flattered. But, that is silly. Temari you have no reason to be insecure. You're a fucking bombshell and you've got the curves I would kill for!" Ino admitted smiling at her

"Really?"

"Of course! I've been trying to get my thighs like yours for years and I've failed miserably" she pouted

"Silly" Temari giggled

"Ok now that we've got that out of the way!" Ten-Ten clapped happily

"Ok my turn since I've been grilled. Neji is it true that you've never given Ten-Ten head?"

Ten-Ten turned bright pink in the face, turning away from us and throwing back another shot.

"It's true" He admitted quietly

"Why?" I asked interested

"I thought I was only supposed to answer one question" he growled

"Answer the damn question" Ino bellowed her cheeks flushed

Oh yeah she was drunk.

"I've only given a female head one time and I bit her by accident and I didn't want to hurt Ten-Ten that way. She never asked so I never did it" he admitted looking anywhere but at us as he blushed

"Punk ass" Sasuke smirked

"Shut it Uchiha!"

"All you had to do was ask us for some tips man we'd have helped you out" Naruto smiled throwing an arm over his shoulder

"It's embarrassing! I didn't want you guys laughing at me. I wouldn't be admitting it now if I was drunk" Neji grumped

He got out of the Jacuzzi and headed towards the house.

"Neji-kun wait!" Ten-Ten called desperately

"It's alright love I'm just going to get more drinks everyone's almost done the second round" he gave her a small genuine smile

Once she was sure he wasn't mad she sighed and sagged back into her seat.

"Well this is getting interesting. I'm going next" Ino smirked

"Ask away pig" I giggled

"Ten-Ten, why have you never actually _asked_ Neji for head?" she teased

"I just thought he didn't like it. Some guys don't like giving head and I pegged him for one of them" she shrugged

"You are missing out" Hinata admitted with a hiccup

"I'll take the guys up on tips" Neji admitted sinking back into his spot after handing out the drinks

"My turn now" Neji smirked

After we all took another round of shots his eyes landed right on Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Have you ever let Sasuke stick her finger in your ass?" he asked with a wicked smirk

"You bastard" Sasuke hissed with narrowed eyes

"Why would he let her do that?" Naruto asked confused

"It's where the male g-spot is Naruto. When giving head to a guy, if you hit it with your finger it'll be the best orgasm he ever had in his life" Temari explained patiently

"Really? Doesn't sound half bad" Naruto shrugged with a thoughtful look on his face

"Answer the question Uchiha" Neji grinned

"Yes" Sasuke mumbled burying his face in my neck

Everyone else burst out into a fit of giggles causing Sasuke to bury his head even further into my hair and let out an embarrassed groan. I giggled and pat the top of his head lovingly.

"Ok Sasuke it's your turn" I giggled

He only turned his head enough to peek out an eye and uncover his mouth enough so everyone else could hear him.

"Shikamaru is it true you got your dick pierced?"

"Holy shit!" Ten-Ten hollered

"Yes" he shrugged without missing a beat

"Dude what the fuck! Why?" Naruto screamed hands over his junk

"Temari said it would be sexy so I did it. Hurt like a bitch but totally worth it" he smirked drinking from his cup

"Fucking crazy" Sasuke chuckled into my neck

"Oh Sasuke-kun" I giggled

"Never gonna happen" he hissed

"My turn" Shikamaru smiled

"This is getting interesting the more questions I hear" Ino snickered

"Good because you're next"

"Bring it on Nara" She sneered

"Is it true you got your nipples pierced?" He asked chuckling

"Who-"

Sai turned red and started to gulp down his cup.

"Dammit Sai!" She screeched smacking his arm

"Well that answers that question!" Ten-Ten burst out laughing

"My turn and Hinata this one is for you"

"Oh my"

"So Hinata how many times a day do you suck Naruto's dick?"

Hinata turned beet red and Naruto grinned widely not at all perturbed by the question.

"Four….normally" she whispered

"Damn Naruto how much cum can you make?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Hinata your turn" Ino giggled

"Sai, is it true that you and Ino have sex while covered in paint everyday?"

"Yes. I find it very beautiful" he smiled happily

"Sounds messy to me" I giggled

"Oh it is….now it's your turn Sakura"

"I bet it is"

"Do you like to be tied up and gagged when Sasuke fucks you?"

"The fuck Sai?" Sasuke asked now fully lifting his head up

"She has to answer" he smiled still looking at me

Everybody turned their heads to me and I couldn't even bring myself to be nervous or embarrassed anymore as the E was running rampant through my blood.

"Of course I do. Sasuke's pretty damn good at it too" I giggled pulling Sasuke in for a heated kiss

"Hey. Hey. Hey. None of that" Temari chuckled pulling me off of Sasuke's lips

"Naruto you're last. Sakura go ahead and ask" Ten-Ten slurred

"Naruto is it true that you like to dress up as a ninja and sneak through your window at night and pretend that Hinata's a princess you have to capture and fuck?" I giggled

Everybody blanched at me and than pointedly turned to a red in the face Naruto.

"How the fuck did you know that?" He asked narrowing his eyes

"We're best friends idiot. You used to tell me you fantasized about doing that to Hinata all the time when we were in high school" I giggled loving his discomfort

"A ninja? Really Naruto?" Neji chuckled his head swaying slightly

"Shut it" He growled

"Ok now that that's over! Time for the real fun" Ino smiled rubbing her hands together

"Let's do it!" Naruto cheered drunkily

"Ok so since Sakura asked the last question we'll have her start it off" Temari conceded

"Ok….I've done the 69 position….multiple times" I giggled

"Damn right you have" Sasuke growled in my ear biting my neck

"I haven't" Ten-Ten blushed already pulling herself out the Jacuzzi

"We all have" Everyone else said together

"Those tips would come in handy now Uchiha" Neji whispered in Sasuke's ear from behind us

"Ten-Ten give me a second ok?" Sasuke asked

"Sure" she nodded

She pulled off her g-string and sat down on the towel waiting patiently. Sasuke pulled Neji aside near the patio doors and they started whispering quickly and quietly while Sasuke made a few lewd but very sexy hand gestures as he flicked his tongue a certain way. Neji nodded and furrowed his brow before whispering heatedly. Sasuke shook his head no, narrowing his eyes and whispering back fiercely before he slapped him on the back of the head and coming back over to me and sliding in next to me.

"Interesting chat?" I giggled

"To say the least" He chuckled

Neji let out a sigh, ran his hand through his hair, puffed out his chest and walked over to Ten-Ten who looked just as nervous. Bending down in front of her he gave her a chaste kiss and she smiled softly at him.

"How ummmm" he asked looking over at Sasuke

"For a first time it'll be easier if she's on top. You can get to the clit better" Naruto instructed loudly downing another shot

"Smooth Naruto. As if he wasn't nervous enough" Shikamaru sighed pouring more shots for everyone

* * *

><p>My heart was beating quickly in my chest but the E running through my veins had me more excited than anything as Neji rolled us over so that he was lying beneath me as he grabbed my naked ass and squeezed roughly causing me to moan in his mouth.<p>

"Turn around love" he murmured into my mouth

I nodded against his lips and flipped so that my ass was high in the air with my wet pussy hovering over his lips and his tented swim trunks were directly in my face. Without even waiting for me to pull out his cock I felt his tongue slowly lick my wet folds tasting me. A loud moan escaped my mouth as I shuddered at the unfamiliar feeling but he didn't give me a second to adjust as his mouth closed around my entire pussy. Needing something to do with my mouth and hands I yanked down the front of his shorts, gripped his cock and shoved it right down my throat loving the feel of him in my mouth and reveling in the loud groan that came from him as he thrust up into my mouth. Suddenly he tentatively flicked his tongue against my clit and I couldn't help the sudden orgasm that shook me as I cried out around his cock as he continued to lap at the juices flowing out of me.

"Nice job Neji! Didn't even have to suck on it and she came!" Naruto yelled in congratulations

"I'm pretty sure it's the E in her system that made her so sensitive but at least now he knows what he's doing" Sai explained

"That's alright guys you can stop now" Ino chuckled

Breathing deeply I collapsed onto Neji loving the feel of his skin rubbing against mine as he shifted and turned me so we were face to face again. Kissing me deeply I could taste my arousal on his tongue and I moaned loudly threading my fingers through his silky hair.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Temari giggled dragging me off of Neji and plopping me into the tub

"Wench" Neji grumbled taking a seat right next to me

I did not put my bottoms back on we all knew I wouldn't need them.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked down at me out the corner of his eye and I could see a bead of sweat run from the back curving down the slope of neck before rolling over his collar bone and by that point I couldn't take it anymore so I leaned over and licked it off of the dip between his collar bones before it could escape any further. He quirked an eyebrow at me before turning his attention back to the rest of the gang who were all watching me with the same amused expressions?<p>

"What?" I squeaked blushing

"Ten-Ten you can go now" Temari giggled

"Ok. Well I've laid flat on my back and been fed the cock" she giggled looking around the circle at us all

"You guys get it on like that huh?" Temari giggled

"Hell yeah" Ten-Ten challenged running her fingers through Neji's hair

"Well so have we" Temari challenged looking at the rest of us

"I haven't" Ino smirked

"Neither have I" Hinata blushed

"I have" I giggled slipping one hand under the water to rest on Sasuke's thigh

"Sakura I'm watching your freaky ass" Ino hissed narrowing her eyes at me playfully

"You'll get one hell of a show" Sasuke smirked as I poked my tongue out at her

"Back to the issue at hand. Ino and Hinata lay on your backs bitches! I wanna see some face fucking" Temari drawled taking another shot

They both stood up and lay back on the towels side by side patiently waiting for the boys to join them. Sai and Naruto both rubbed the back of their heads with sheepish grins on their faces before stepping out of the tub and straddling the girls.

"You have to get higher than that if you want to face fuck them" Ten-Ten teased

"Not with my huge cock" Naruto smirked inching up so that his butt rested comfortably onto Hinata's tits

Sai didn't say another word before stripping off his trunks and placing his cock on Ino's throat which was erect and jumping with every breath he took. Ino's glazed eyes looked up at him challenging him to start. Naruto took a leaf out of Sai's book and stripped his off too resitting on top of Hinata.

"Ready?" Sai and Naruto asked in unison

Ino and Hinata looked at each other with smirks on their faces before looking back to their men and nodding. Ino wasted no time in sucking on the tip of Sai's cock before he shoved the whole thing in her throat. Naruto slid his cock into Hinata's mouth more slowly letting out a loud groan fisting his fingers in her hair as he slowly rotated his hips. Hinata was taking it like a pro as he kept hitting the back of her throat with his head thrown back in pleasure and his mouth open almost in a silent scream. Sai and Ino were a little more primal in their oral ministrations as Sai harshly pounded into her mouth, saliva leaking out the sides as she kept trying to swallow him and he grunted harshly. Props to Ino for taking it like a champ. She even had her hands on each of his ass cheeks helping him thrust into her mouth. Naruto arched his back a little as he reached his right arm behind him and started to play with Hinata's wet pussy. She mewled around his cock and rolled her hips in sync with him as he kept thrusting into her.

"_Fuuuuuuuck_!" He cursed loudly with his body jerking

"_Dammit Ino_!" Sai cursed gritting his teeth and thrusting even harder in a broken rhythm

I started to squirm as I watched them please each other just knowing it had to feel amazing. Sasuke didn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him but his hand traveled up my thigh until it was against my pussy and he rubbed it roughly making me let out a moan of my own. If the others heard me they gave no indication as we watched Naruto and Sai reaching their climaxes.

"Shit!" they exclaimed at the same time

Naruto tried to pull away from Hinata but she held him fast and his body jerked uncontrollably as he fisted her hair even tighter exploding into her mouth. Sai pulled out of Ino's mouth and came all over her tits. She smirked up at him and bit her bottom lip as he panted and wiped the sweat from his face.

"That was fucking amazing" Naruto grunted trying to catch his breath

"I'll say" Ino giggled using the towel to wipe Sai's cum from her chest

Sai and Naruto slid slowly over to the tub and sank back in still completely naked while Ino and Hinata no longer saw the need to still be wearing their outfits and discarded theirs as well before sinking in too.

"I enjoyed that" Hinata smiled goofily her head lolling around drunkenly

"Amen to that!" Ino giggled high fiving her over Naruto's head

"Sasuke we can see yoooou!" Ten-Ten giggled putting a finger in our direction with a giant grin on her face

"I….dont…._care_" He drawled slipping one finger into my panties

"Ok so my turn now ladies two men zero I say it's our turn" Shikamaru drawled lazily

"Go ahead Shika" Ino smiled reaching behind Ten-Ten's head to grab another laced drink

Everything was so fuzzy, colorful and just damn right amazing at this point! The water jets in this damn tub were positively amazing as they tickled and attacked my skin in the most delicious way.

"Ok so I've had my cock rode and ate pussy at the same time" he smirked

"Holy shit" Sasuke mumbled his eyes widening

"Bullshit!" Naruto exclaimed

"No it's true" Temari giggled

"Sai has too but I wasn't apart of it I just watched" Ino giggled

"I haven't" Sasuke sighed running a wet hand over his face

"Neither the fuck have I" Naruto growled trying not to sound angry about it

"It's obvious I haven't either" Neji shrugged

"Ok so that means 3 guys and two girls a piece but since there are only five of us one of you gals will have to go twice" Shikamaru explained seeking out a volunteer

"I-I-I'd like to go twice….rolls reversing the second time" Hinata stuttered fighting a blush

"You sure Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked not at all angry

"Yes Naruto. Sakura makes it sound so amazing I would like to try and ride Sasuke-kun" she admitted her eyes downcast

"Really?" he asked laughing

"Are you mad?" She asked in fear

"Of course not! That's the whole point of this game! Neji and me will go first and Sasuke will wait until we're done. Sound good teme?" he asked looking over at Sasuke

I looked up at Sasuke and he was looking at Hinata with a sexy smirk on his face and she blushed a deep rose red as she kept his gaze. Oh this was bound to be interesting and quite fun.

"Fine by me" he smirked

"Alright let's do this" Naruto smirked climbing out of the tub and laying onto one of the lounge chair

"You ladies can decide who does what" Neji smiled climbing out and taking the seat next to Naruto

"How's about we make this interesting girls?" Ten-Ten smirked

"And what do you suggest?" Hinata asked with the same wicked smile

"Switch guys. Temari and I get Naruto while you and Ino take Neji" Ten-Ten smirked

"Sweet let's do this!" Ino exclaimed pulling on Hinata's hand

All the girls climbed out of the tub and made their way over to Neji and Naruto who looked up at them expectedly as their cocks stood at full attention. Sasuke, Sai Shikamaru and I all breezed to the edge of the Jacuzzi to watch more closely. Sasuke's arm brushed up against mine and Shikamaru was pressed rather intimately against my back and I wiggled against him creating more friction. He looked down at me with a smirk and grinded back. Ecstasy is fucking amazing.

* * *

><p>Ino stood beside Neji's waist while I sood beside his head and he looked at us expectantly. We looked over to see Temari and Ten-Ten getting in the position but with Ten-Ten by Naruto's waist and Temari standing by his head. Once the boys reclined the chairs all the way back we nodded at each other so we knew we were all ready to start. Ino threw her leg over his waist so that she was straddling him as she grabbed his cock in her hand causing him to hiss as she rubbed it against her slick folds. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over top of his face but I shifted so that I could watch Ino ride his cock while he sucked on my clit. Ino thrust down onto Neji and his hips thrust up bucking back up into her while he cursed under his breath and the scene was so erotic I found myself hypnotized as she rolled her hips, throwing her head back as her nails sank into his muscled stomach. Without warning he wrapped his arm around my waist, yanking me down so that his lips were pushed up against my wet ones and I shuddered as his tongue snaked out wasting no time in sucking the juicy lips in between his lips. I shuddered and rolled my hips against his tongue loving the feel of his tongue darting out and snaking into my tight hole. Looking up from his toned chest I could see Ino enjoying herself just as much as she had her fingers threaded in her now loose and flowing long hair while she bounced sensually up and down on him. Leaning forward I wrapped my lips around her left nipple and sucked on it albeit a bit roughly but she let out a satisfied moan and wrapped one of her fingers in my hair egging me on to continue rolling my tongue expertly over the bud. Suddenly Neji's lips wrapped around my clit and he suckled on it hungrily causing me to let go of Ino's nipple and throw my head back in pleasure as he suckled on it and rolled his tongue over it like an expert. Ino's hands grabbed the back of my neck as she bounced up and down quick and hard, pulling me close to her and closing her mouth over mine. She tasted like red wine and cinnamon and it made my skin tingle the way she grabbed my head kissing me hard. A loud familiar animalistic growl tore through the air beside us and so we both slowly turned our heads still rolling our hips trying to reach our climaxes to see what made Naruto growl in pleasure.<p>

"_Shiiiiiiit_. Fuck Hinata you are luckyyy" Ten-Ten moaned loudly as he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise as he thrusted up into her roughly

"I know right" Temari whined as Naruto still continued to expertly suck on her clit

"His cock is so fucking thick" Ten-Ten moaned pulling on her nipples and meeting him thrust for thrust

"I'm going to fucking explode if he keeps sucking my clit like this" Temari groaned bouncing her ass into his suckling mouth picking up a rhythm

Why is seeing my husband fuck and suck two other females turning me on so much?

"Shit Ten-Ten I'll borrow Neji for a week if you don't want him" Ino moaned as Neji rolled his hips expertly up into her

"Oh god!" I moaned loudly as he suckled my clit and stuck two fingers into me pulling on my g-spot "Ten-Ten you lied he's done this before!" I whined fighting my orgasm

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Ino moaned rolling her hips faster

"Me too" I moaned reaching one hand out towards her

Placing my left hand against Neji's chest to steady myself I used my left hand to reach out and rub Ino's clit kissing her harshly on her kiss swollen lips. We both cried out simultaneously and threw our heads back breaking apart from each other as our worlds came crashing down around us with our intense orgasms. Still bucking his hips and rolling his tongue he helped us ride out the last of our orgasms but we weren't satisfied and both hopped off of him with Ino wrapping her lips around the tip of his pulsing cock while I suckled on one of his balls and he let out a feral growl exploding into her mouth as he yanked on my hair causing me to moan. Temari, Ten-Ten and Naruto let out a loud yell together before we saw all three of them collapse off of the chair letting out silly giggles once they all hit the ground.

"Nice teamwork ladies" Naruto huffed giving them all highfives

"Ino and Hinata…..nice….just nice" Neji sighed letting his head hit the chair

"Teme you'll enjoy that shit. Tag in!" He smiled still breathing deeply as he slapped hands with Sasuke

Sasuke and Sakura stood up both smiling goofily, Sasuke offering his hand once he was out and pulling her up with them and both of them looking at me with the same devilish smirks on their faces. I gulped silently wondering if I really was about to do this. Neji smirked and pat the top of my head before he pulled Ino back over to the tub sinking in with everyone else who were now all panting and watching eagerly. Looking over at Naruto I had to make sure that he still ok with this and he gave me a thumbs up with his signature foxy grin on his face. Turning my head I could see that Sasuke was laying on the lounge chair that Naruto just vacated no longer wearing his trunks and watching my expenctantly. Sakura stood in front of me with her hand out to help me stand with a pretty smile on her face. She was so beautiful it made me jealous sometimes even though she told me she felt the exact same way about myself. Grabbing her hand I let her pull me up and she winked at me as we held hand and walked over to Sasuke. His cock was as thick as Naruto's but it was an inch or two longer and it twitched as he watched as saunter over to him sexily as we held hands.

"You sure about this Sakura? You wont be mad?" I asked again not taking my eyes off of his cock licking my lips

"Of course not Hinata. I'm actually quite excited about this. I'm sure you'll love it too" she giggled giving me a soft kiss

I moaned into her mouth and lifted one hand, trailing it up her stomach to grab at her soft left tit and she moaned in my mouth.

"Enough of that. Get your asses over here" Sasuke growled yanking on each of our hands

Sakura let out a giggle and poked his bottom lip playfully pulling her finger back when he threatened to bite it.

"Don't be jealous Sasuke-kun" she cooed

She reached over and untied my bikini top so now that I stood naked in front of her and beside Sasuke who's cock twitched and leaked pre-cum out the tip. I did the same for her and puller her bottoms down, kissing her stomach marveling at how soft her skin was before kissing back up to her mouth.

"My turn" Sasuke growled reaching up and yanking me onto his lap

Without warning he leaned up kissed me hard on the mouth, nipping at my bottom lip before rolling his tongue against mine winding his fingers through my hair causing me to moan in his mouth. Once he pulled back, lying back down, I was out of breath and slightly dizzy. Damn was Sakura a lucky bitch. She looked down at the both of us amused before smiling and climbing onto Sasuke's face and lowering her pussy to his lips which he took into his mouth hungrily letting out a groan of appreciation.

"Get to riding Hinata" Sakura moaned grabbing his cock and rubbing it against my slick folds

Raising my hips up and planting my hands on his stomach I readied myself as she positioned him between my lips. Sinking down onto him I could feel his cock filling me up completely as it slid into my dripping wet canal. I let out a loud moan and bit my bottom lip as I dropped my head to stare at my hands. Apparently I was going too slow for Sasuke because he suddenly thrust completely up into me causing me to cry out at the too full sensation that I was NOT used to. Tears pricked my eyes but Sakura pulled my face to hers and kissed me hard squeezing on my nipple causing me to get wetter at her ministrations.

"It takes a little getting used to" She smiled against my lips

"God but it feels _soooo_ good" I moaned rolling my hips to try and adjust to his size

"Doesn't it? Bounce Hinata. It'll feel so much better" she coaxed with a moan as Sasuke sucked on her clit

Listening to her instructions I bounced slowly and realized the more I did the better it felt and the deeper it went pulling at my g-spot with each roll of his hips.

"Fuck!" I groaned loudly bouncing harder

"Told you" Sakura smirked as she rolled her hips against Sasuke's mouth while he suckled her clit

"Shit" Sasuke cursed trying to control himself

"I think she's ready Sasuke-kun" I faintly heard Sakura moan somewhere in the back of my haze filled mind

Running my hands up and down Sasuke's pale, toned stomach I couldn't stop the moans from leaking out of my mouth with each bounce of my hips. Suddenly Sasuke's hands were on my waist gripping harshly before he started to thrust up into me at an monstrous pace causing me to cry out and throw my head back with my mouth open as a trail of saliva ran down the side of my mouth, over my cheek and down my neck mixing in with my sweat somewhere along the way.

"Holy shit this is amazing!" I moaned loudly trying my best to meet him thrust for thrust

"Sasuke-kun right there baby. Oh I'm going to cum" Sakura whined loudly as she held onto my shoulders for support while she rolled her hips against Sasuke's tongue

She wasn't the only one. Sasuke's cock was fucking huge and it rubbing against my g-spot had me blind with lust and pleasure as he thrust up into me with perfect precision. Sakura grabbed the back of my head and locked her eyes with mine before biting down onto my shoulder stifling a cry as she exploded into Sasuke's mouth. He let out a growl and his thrusts became even harder and faster while his grip on my waist became even tighter and I was riding this wave until it came crashing down all around me refusing to stop it. Sakura crawled down Sasuke's chest and proceeded to suck on my clit while he thrust up into me. I couldn't help the shriek that exploded from my mouth as I came and came hard all around his cock. Pulling out of me suddenly he stroked his cock hard three times before he came all over his stomach and Sakura's face letting out a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. Collapsing my head onto Sakura's shoulder I tried my best to catch my breath as I came down from my post-coital bliss.

"Jeez that was everything I thought it would be" I sighed in Sakura's ear

"Tell me about it" she whispered

We both whimpered once Sasuke slid from beneath us and used the towel beside the chair to wipe his cum off of Sakura's face. He was breathing deeply too before he gave me a sexy smirk that was enough to make me wet all over again. God Sakura's hair was so soft and it smelled so good. I fucking love ecstasy.

"Let's go ladies" Sasuke chuckled pulling us both up with ease

* * *

><p>Who knew Hinata always wanted to fuck Sasuke? Makes me no never mind honestly that was the point of these vacations and I thoroughly enjoyed that. Although my skin wasn't tingling as harshly as it was before we started there was still a thrumming in my veins that one oral orgasm wouldn't satisfy. Hinata wobbled (not sure if drunkenly, high or sore from Sasuke) over to Naruto and slid into the water with a satisfied sigh next to Naruto who grinned and pat the top of her head lovingly.<p>

"She's a superfreak" Temari sang

"She's super freakay!" Ino and Ten-Ten finished giggling madly

Once back in the soothing water seated next to Sasuke I grinned goofily at him as he smirked back at me kissing my cheek softly. I was very happy to see that there was another round of drinks sitting around the sides of the tub while Ten-Ten replaced the coals in the hookah and redistributed the pipes to each of us.

"Who's next?" I drawled

"That would be me" Sai grinned

"Oh dear lord. What have you got to say Sai?" Temari giggled suckling on Shikamaru's neck

"I've gotten fucked in a Jacuzzi before by someone other than my spouse" he smirked

We all looked around each other and noticed everyone else was shaking their heads except for Hinata. Sai and Hinata climbed out of the tub sitting side by side and looking at the rest of us expectantly.

"Ok so how do we distribute the women?" Neji giggled as he took another shot

Neji was giggling, yup we were all fucking smashed and high as hell on E now.

"Let's do it the old fashioned way. Let a female spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is who she gets to fuck" Shikamaru smiled around the circle

"Me first" Temari smirked reaching for the bottle in the middle

"Oh this is bound to be interesting" Sasuke smirked

"You said it teme" Naruto grinned back

Temari spun the bottle and it landed on Neji who smiled at her and beckoned her forward. She slid smoothly over to him and sat on his lap.

"Next" she giggled as he started kissing her neck

"I'll go next" I smirked

I spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto who shot me a wink and motioned me forward.

"Oh hell yes. I'm gonna enjoy the fuck outta this" he chuckled playfully once I plopped into his lap

"I bet you will" Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully

"Oooh me next!" Ino exclaimed swimming anxiously to the middle

She spun the bottle bouncing up and down excitedly, it spun for a few seconds before pointing directly at Sasuke who in turn raised an eyebrow and pulled her into his lap wasting no time in reaching his hands around her front and grabbing her tits roughly. Oh the pig was going to love that. She'd been wanting to fuck Sasuke since we were in junior high.

"_Oh_" she moaned wiggling

"Looks like it's me and you Shika" Ten-Ten giggled hopping into his lap and kissing him without waiting for a response

Naruto's big hand snaked around my waist and dipped between my legs rubbing my clit expertly. Jesus! That felt amazing!

"So shall we?" Neji asked deeply now biting deeply into Temari's neck

"I think we shall" Sasuke answered back with a chuckle

* * *

><p>(Switching to AU)<p>

The boys wasted no time in flipping the girls into the positions they most desired to take them in. Sasuke flipped around so Ino's back was against the tub but he didn't stop there he kissed her hard, pulling on her long hair as she moaned in his mouth.

"Turn around and grab the edge. And you better hold the fuck on" he growled into her ear sexily as he nipped it

"You don't have to tell me twice" she moaned flipping immediately gripping the edge of the tub

Sasuke gripped his hard cock and slowly slid it into Ino knowing he needed to get her adjusted to his size before he pounded as hard as he really wanted to. She let out a loud moan and dug her nails harder into the sides of the tub as she felt him stretching her to her limit and beyond it.

"Oh god Sasuke-kun you feel so good" she moaned wiggling her hips

"Not so bad yourself there Yamanaka" he groaned slowly winding his hips

"Oh yes like that" she moaned

He reached one hand up and gripped the front of her neck burying himself into her all the way and she let out a small whine of pleasure and pain. How the hell did Sakura fuck him every day? His free hand palmed her left ass cheek as he pulled out and pushed back in again.

"I hope you're ready Yamanaka because I'm not holding back no more" He growled sinking his teeth into her neck as the hand wrapped around it tightened

"Give it to me Sasuke-kun" she moaned

He slammed into her roughly and she let out a cry of pleasurable pain as he fucked her hard and fast. Sasuke might have to pick up some ecstasy on his way back home.

Naruto turned Sakura around on his lap and threaded his fingers into her hair, gripping the back of her head pulling her closer to him as his smooth tongue invaded her mouth. She whined into his mouth as she gripped the back of his neck harshly nipping at his thick pink bottom lip as he kissed her sexily.

"Now Naruto-kun" she pleaded grinding her pussy against his erect cock

"Whatever you want Sakura-chan" he moaned slamming into her

"Oh yes" she moaned as he filled her up

"Damn!" He hissed wrapping his arms around her back and gripping onto her shoulders

"Look at me" she whimpered as he thrust up into her hard and slow

Naruto lifted his face from her breasts so that clouded emerald clashed with brilliant blue and he almost lost himself at the expression on her face. Her lips were parted as she panted sexily, cheeks flushed pink and her wet hair hanging down her back in loose curls as she looked at him like she wanted him. Her small hands gripped his shoulders roughly with her nails biting into the flesh as she held his gaze. Naruto closed his eyes for a second trying to take in all the intense sensations he was feeling as she wound her hips with his meeting him thrust for thrust. He loved being this fucked up!

"Put your legs on my shoulders" Neji instructed deeply in Temari's ear

His deep sexy voice made her shiver in want and anticipation as she quickly obliged to his request. She never really realized just how fine the Hyuga specimen was and she was going to take some serious pleasure in getting fucked by him. Neji was having the same sentiment as his eyes took in all of the thick and voluptuous woman in currently sitting on his lap. He had no idea why she wore her hair in those ponytails; he quite preferred to see her wild hair framing her face. As she placed her calves onto his shoulders he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her in closer to him kissing her softly tasting every inch of her mouth.

"Put your hands behind my head and grip the edges. You'll need to hold on" He smirked as her cheeks flushed

"We'll see" she giggled complying with his request

He slowly slid his length into her and she moaned loudly never having been fucked at this angle before. He was hitting her in places she wasn't even aware existed, his tip grazing against her g-spot before he even started to move.

"Bounce for me" He moaned feeling her walls squeezing around him tightly

She really hadn't had sex in over a month and the tightness of her pussy was proof of that as it sueezed his cock in a vice like grip that was driving him crazy. Her face was bright pink but she did as he asked and gently started to bounce up and down on him in such an agonizing rhythm he couldn't help but to throw his head back and let out a loud groan loving the feel of her around him.

"Shit I hope you're ready" He groaned leaning back up to meet her deep blue eyes

"Oh yes" she moaned holding his intense eyes marveling at the beautiful color

"Good" he growled gripping her thighs tighter

Suddenly Temari felt him slam up into her causing her to let out a shriek of both pain and pleasure as she tried to remember to keep her hands on the side of the tub. He was right in telling her she would need to hold on because he was taking her to a place she wasn't sure she could come down from if she were to let go.

"So how would you like me Shika?" Ten-Ten purred in Shikamaru's ear breaking their kiss

"Wrap your legs around my waist. I'm about to bang your fucking back out" he growled

Ten-Ten giggled and wrapped her toned legs around his muscular waist while his hands gripped the bottoms of her tight thighs and he turned them around so that her back was up against the side of the tub. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply winding her hips against him urging him on to fill her up. Without another word he slid into her fast and hard causing her to moan loudly into his mouth and grip his hair in between her fingers as he pounded into her. His head dipped into her neck where he bit down hard enough to bruise before soothing the pain with his tongue, proceeding to suck on the abused flesh as he pounded into her. Ten-Ten was so small it was completely different than fucking Temari and he couldn't complain as she moaned loudly in his ear, running her fingers through his hair. Ten-Ten was fucking tight and he hadn't had sex in over a month so he was about to keep to the promise he just made as he fucked her hard.

Water was sloshing everywhere as the couples continued to fuck each other senseless. Hinata and Sai were not disappointed with the show they were getting but Hinata was getting hornier and hornier just watching them and Sai seemed to feeling the same way judging by how hard his cock was. Hinata slowly turned her head to look at Sai and he was looking right at her. She wasted no time in attacking him, pulling him into her and burying her tongue into his mouth. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her back just as hungrily loving how she moaned into his mouth. Pulling away from her mouth he leaned back and dipped his head down to take her erect right nipple into his mouth earning a loud moan from her. Just the sound of her moaning as he suckled on her nipple sent him into an orgasm. His right hand reached down and rubbed her jumping clit until she came all over his fingers as well.

The couples in the tub were drowning in each other but they were all coming close to their climaxes and the sounds of everyone else around them moaning and groaning only heightened the sexual tension. Shikamaru was the first biting so hard into Ten-Ten's shoulder that he drew blood that he licked away as they both came loudly. Naruto came next pulling Sakura against him tightly with his face buried into her neck as they both cried out loudly. Sasuke let out a loud animalistic growl and pulled Ino's head back by her hair, kissing her hard as they came. Neji came last unable to take Temari's tightness anymore, sinking his nails into her back her right nipple in his mouth to stifle his moan of release as she cried out loudly scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"Oh…my…God" we all moaned together as we drifted off of each other<p>

"Ok fuck this game. One more round and we're going to bed" Neji growled looking drained

"Agreed" we all nodded

"Look I want to have a foursome with Naruto and Hinata" I sighed my head resting on his shoulder since none of us had moved

"I want to have a threesome with Temari and Shikamaru since they both want me so bad" Ino chuckled softly her head on Sasuke's chest as she sat between his legs

"I want to have a threesome with Sai and Neji" Ten-Ten moaned stifling a yawn

"Agreed" we all nodded

"Can we take it into the livingroom?" I asked looking at Shikamaru

"Yeah there are cameras in there too" He nodded

"Where aren't there cameras?" Ten-Ten teased

"They're everywhere" Temari smirked

"Nice" Naruto chuckled

The boys all stood up and pulled us to our feet and we all drunkenly stumbled into the livingroom, trying to squeeze into the sliding patio door at the same time successfully sending us all tumbling onto the floor laughing.

"Ok since there are two beds and a futon everyone pick your poison" Ino sighed from somewhere beneath me

"I want that red bed in the corner" I grinned stumbling towards it

"Ok well I'm taking the futon since it's closer" Ino giggled crawling over to it

"Oooh we get a bed" Ten-Ten giggled pulling on both Neji and Sai's hands

Sasuke crawled onto the bed climbing between my legs and kissed me passionately sending my hormones into horniness overdrive. Winding my fingers through his damp hair I moaned into his mouth and wound my hips against him whining when his hard cock rubbed up against me in all the right ways.

"Hey now save some for us" Naruto chuckled

Naruto crawled in next to me turned my head away from Sasuke and kissed me softly before parting my lips with his tongue and rolling it against mine sexily while I moaned in his mouth, feeling Sasuke pinching my nipples. Naruto moaned loudly and broke the kiss looking down causing the three of us to look down as well seeing Hinata on all fours with Naruto's cock in her mind as she slurped on it loudly. Naruto groaned and put one hand in her hair as she continued to suck like a pro. Sasuke smacked her ass hard and she let out a moan causing him to growl in turn.

"Well doesn't that look inviting" He smirked as he rubbed her pink ass

Without another word Naruto and I watched him move behind her and rub his cock up and down her soaking wet pussy before slowly sliding into her causing her to moan loudly again with Naruto's cock in her mouth in turn making him groan as he thrust his hips into the vibration her mouth was causing. Reaching over the edge of the bed I grabbed the bag I had carried with me on the plane and removed all of the new toys I picked up.

"Hinata sit up really fast" I whispered huskily thoroughly enjoying watching Sasuke wind his hips into her

She released Naruto with a pop and sat up a little causing Sasuke to lean back so that he could stay inside of her. Without warning and quick as lightning I popped nipple clamps onto her erect nipples and a vibrating cock ring around Naruto's shaft making him moan and throw his head back into the pillows in pleasure. Hinata let out a squeak adjusting to the painful yet pleasurable pinching of the clamps of her nipples.

"So that's what you were hiding" Sasuke smirked

"And much more baby. I've got one for you too" I smiled pulling his cock out of Hinata popping the same ring onto it that Naruto had

"Shit" He hissed gritting his teeth at the small vibrations

I placed a remote inside each of their hands and then proceeded to put a clip around Naruto's finger that was attached to a bullet as it rested comfortably against the inside of his finger. Keeping my own remote to myself they all looked down at the remotes confused.

"Naruto that's a vibrator you can put against my clit as you eat my pussy. Hinata your remote controls the cock ring for Naruto you can set it higher or lower as you please. Sasuke that remote is for the shocking clamps that Hinata has on you can choose how high or low the shock is and when she'll feel it. And mine controls the ring around Sasuke's it does the same thing that Hinata's does" I smiled evily

"Oh hell yeah" Sasuke growled slapping Hinata on the ass again "Assume the position slave"

"You heard the man Sakura. Bring that pussy over here" Naruto growled wiggling his finger at me

With a sly grin on my face I slid my leg over the plush cover and straddled Naruto's face so that I was facing Hinata and Sasuke with my remote clutched tightly in my hand. Sasuke started to roll his hips slowly into Hinata as he locked eyes with me and snagged his already swollen bottom lip in between his teeth. Suddenly Naruto's tongue flicked against my clit making me jump and moan lowly as I pushed my pussy down onto his tongue to feel more or his thick tongue probing me. With a flick of my thumb I turned up the vibration in Sasuke's ring up one notch and he hissed glaring at me now pounding into Hinata harder. Naruto's tongue started to probe at my entrance while he placed the now gently vibrating bullet against my clit.

"Shit" I yelped starting to shake digging the nails of my left hand into his abs

Hinata winked at me and turned up the vibration on Naruto's ring two notches. His hips bucked up into her mouth suddenly as he let out a strangled groan his tongue still licking at my folds.

"Ladies behave" Sasuke growled flicking the shock factor of Hinata's clamps up a notch

She jumped bucking her hips back onto Sasuke and he let out a groan of appreciation.

"Let's see who cums first. Ladies or gents" he growled

Suddenly the bullet was knocked up another level and I let out a cry of pleasure bouncing up and down onto Naruto's tongue as I switched Sasuke's vibration all the way up while Hinata did the same to Naruto now sucking his cock like it held the most delicious honey.

"Son of a bitch!" They growled together

At this rate none of us would last long. Naruto suddenly flipped me off of him pushing himself up onto his knees so he could face fuck Hinata. Before I had the chance to move he dragged me beneath Hinata so that I was face to face with her clit and Sasuke's balls slamming into her repeatedly. Without warning the bullet was slammed up against my throbbing clit and so I did the only thing I could think to do and that was latch my mouth onto Hinata's clit and cup on hand around Sasuke's balls, taking turns sucking back and forth between him and Hinata.

"I'm cumming" I moaned against Hinata's clit

"So am I!" she cried loudly shaking above me

"Dammit I can't hold it teme!" Naruto cried bucking his hips into her mouth

"You'd fucking better" Sasuke grunted sounding like he was struggling himself

I let out a loud wail feeling my orgasm shake my entire body, scrambling to get away from Naruto's bullet clad finger even though he held me down with one hand ensuring I couldn't escape. Hinata let out a cry of her own right after me and started to cum all around Sasuke, her cum spilling out and hitting me on my chest.

"Thank God!" Naruto cried releasing into Hinata's mouth

"Fuck!" Sasuke groaned pulling out and yanking me from beneath Hinata

Not needing an invitation I latched my mouth onto his jumping cock ready to take all of it. He tasted like usual self but slathered in Hinata's sweet cum and it was a very heady and delectable flavor. Gripping the back of my head with both hands he thrust into my mouth at a broken and quick pace as he let out a loud sexy moan, throwing his back and cumming into my mouth. I didn't let one drop spill from my mouth as he slowed his thrusts finally calming down.

"Sakura turn it off please" he pleaded still shaking

Flicking the switch I cut the ring off and collapsed next to him, Naruto and Hinata collapsing right after us. Hinata and I lay in the middle with Naruto outside of her and Sasuke on the outside of me all of our breathing ragged as we were entirely spent.

"We aren't the only ones finishing" Naruto chuckled pointing lazily towards everyone else

Rolling over onto my side I could see Ten-Ten riding Neji (who was in the process of cumming) on the bed with Sai standing on the bed above her with his head thrown back as he came into her mouth, collapsing onto the bed. Temari and Ino lay side by side on their backs, rubbing each other's clits as Shikamaru (who seemed to be taking turns between the two of them)exploded all over the both of them as the three of them kissed each other sloppily.

"I love going on vacation" I giggled turning away from the scene

"And just think….we have another five days" Sasuke whispered into my ear sexily as he nibbled on it

"We'll die" Hinata moaned in mock horror

"I'd never let it happen" Naruto chuckled

"I think it's bed time now" I sighed feeling my eye lids droop on their own

"I agree" Hinata yawned

I turned my back to Sasuke and pulled Hinata close lying on my side to me so that I could rest my forehead against hers and steal her body heat. Naruto pulled the large blanket off of the floor and threw it over all four of us wrapping his arms around Hinata from the back and burrowing his face somewhere into her hair snoring almost immediately.

"What a dobe" Sasuke chuckled

"My dobe" Hinata smiled fading right after him

Sasuke cuddled up to my back laying his face against the side of my neck as he held me tightly to him from behind with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I could feel him smiling into my neck as he fought his own slumber.

"Glad we came now?" he teased

"Hell yeah"

"Goodnight Sakura" he smirked against my throat with a gentle kiss to my ear

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun" I smiled letting sleep take me

Tomorrow would be my turn.


End file.
